Baby please
by PapettomasutaDartz
Summary: Okay Naruto and Sasuke want a baby but Naruto can't have one see what one little wish can do to change every thing for these two. lemon short
1. I want

1Summary-Naruto and Sasuke are married and Naruto wishes to have a baby of his own but how could they but Ssauke wants one too will they pull this off or will one wish upon a star change there whole lives.

Chapter1-I want...

Naruto laid on his husbands chest that night trying to get to sleep but failed Naruto felt a want for something but he didn't know what. So he pondered the thought of what he wanted, a pet...no...some ramen...no then it hit him

"A baby"he said

"What was that?"Sasuke asked

"Oh nothing go back to sleep love"Naruto said rubbing Sasuke's head.

"Okay"Sasuke said half sleep

Naruto got out of bed and made his way down stairs 'I wonder' Naruto thought as he looked out the window 'what will I do to be able to be blessed with a baby'. After a glass of water he went straight back to bed, but Sasuke wasn't there.

"Where have you been?"he heard Sasuke's voice ask him

"Down stairs, why?"Naruto said

"Oh never mind then"Sasuke said getting back in the bed

"Sasuke"Naruto said getting in the bed next to Sasuke

"Yes dobe?"Sasuke asked

"Have you um, ever well...wanted something really bad but couldn't have it?"Naruto asked blushing as he played with the blanket.

"...yes I have if you remeber that time I came home and didn't get something I really badly oh so dearly needed"Sasuke said

"Look I said I was sorry"Naruto said

"I just wasn't in the mood okay"Naruto said again

"That's what you all ways say"Sasuke said under his breath

"oh what was that I could have just sworn I herd the couch talking saying Sasuke im lonely come and sleep on my nice coushony..."Naruto said

"Okay I'll be quiet so what is this about"Sasuke said almost begging (almost)

"Any ways Sasuke like some thing you want and really want but you know you can't have it"Naruto said that last part sadly

"Dobe is there something you want because I'll get it for you"Sasuke said trying to make his lover feel better.

"Yes"Naruto said quickly turning twoard Sasuke

"Well what is it?"Sasuke asked

"Sasuke"Naruto said taking a pause "I want you to get me pregnat"Naruto said

"...Naruto"Sasuke gasped

"Yeah so will you"Naruto asked ancsuisos

"Um I can't because you know"Sasuke said

"Well we can try"Naruto protested

"Na-"but Sasuke was cut off with his lovers begging

"OH, please Sasu please"Naruto begged

"Naruto but you can't"Sasuke said

"But lets try"Naruto said even louder

"You know they going to give you all those shots"Sasuke said

"I don't care I'll take them, and Sasuke don't you want a baby?"Naruto asked

Sasuke took Naruto's hands"more then any thing...lets do it"Sasuke said

"Yes Sasuke, thank you I love you"Naruto said embracing him and Sasuke returning the hug.

"I love you to Naruto"Sasuke said

That night they slept in each other's arms happy and hopeing that they successed in there dream to have a child.

NEXT MORNING-DOCTOR'S TSUNADE'S OFFICE

"Sasuke im so nurvous im shaking"Naruto stated

"I know I am too honey"Sasuke said rubbing his arm

Naruto was hoping that they would be called the very last but boy was he wrong as soon as they sat and Sasuke opened his book they were called by the doctor's assistant.

"Naruto Uchiha"The pink haired women yelled

Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke as he put his book under his arm and took Naruto to the door to enter her office.

"Oh hello there"the assistant flirted with Sasuke

"Oh hell no"Sasuke said

When they were seated at least Sasuke was sitting Naruto was busy walking aruond and touching things.

"Dobe sit down and don't touch"Sasuke said

"Im nurvoues"Naruto said

"I know me too but you have to sit down and be patient"Sasuke said

Then the doctor walked in on the two as they were bickering and then they quieted down as the lady smiled at them and asked how they were.

"Good"Sasuke answered Naruto was all of a sudden at his side blushing

"Great now who is Naruto"the doctor asked

"M-me"Naruto stammared

"Oh well it seems that you want to have a baby"Tsunade said looking at him

"Yes, yes I do"Naruto said getting a little confidence

"good well you do know you can only get so many shot's for this right?"Tsunade stated

"Yes I do and I really want one so lay it on me"Naruto said sticking out his arm.

"Dobe"Sasuke asked looking at how determined he was.

"Okay first this shot will be given to you to give you what's needed and no it will not give you a women part it will take an hour and as soon as that hour is up you must begin sexual intercourse. If not it will not work witch im telling you now it has not worked for any of them so if it doesn't work the first time it might not work at all the next four times okay?"she said finishing her statement.

"Yes and I will make suer it's on time"Sasuke said

"Also it is very dangerous and can kill him if he takes it more then the times given"she said

"Okay we get it on with it"Naruto pushed

So finally Tsunade gave him the shot and Naruto winced at the pain but was surprised to see that there little visit only lasted them thirty minutes.

AT THE UCHIHA HOUSE ONE HOUR LATER

Naruto layed panting on his face on the bed.

"Oh Sasuke"Naruto moaned

They had just finished there little task that Tsunade had told them was needed and Naruto felt confident about the whole thing.

"How are...you feeling"Sasuke panted out

"Fine"Naruto said smiling at him

"Good"Sasuke said Ruffling his hair.

The two fell asleep Naruto especially hoping that his wish comes true.

TBC


	2. Baby

1Summary-This chapter will be about Sasuke and Naruto and how things aren't going so well as they hoped would.

Chapter2-Baby...

Naruto and Sasuke had been to the doctor so many times Sasuke knew where everything was. They were on there last shot the first three not working at all. He felt bad for Naruto they had just used there last shot and Sasuke had a bad feeling this wasn't about to work at all.

"Naruto and Sasuke...im sorry but your not pregnant"Tsunade said and Sasuke and Naruto didn't wait for another reply they went right home and Naruto was crushed. He heard Naruto sniffling in the car on there way home.

AT HOME

Naruto had went straight to there room and laid down to think.

"Naruto"Sasuke said touching his husbands shoulder

"..."

"Im sorry love"Sasuke said and Naruto sat up and cried is eyes out in Sasuke's chest.

"I wanted this so bad"Naruto said between sob's

"I know me too but we tried like you wanted to do"Sasuke said kissing him on the head

"Why isn't trying ever enough"Naruto said

"Because if we got what we wanted all the time we would be spoiled now wouldn't we"Sasuke stated hugging Naruto tighter.

So Naruto and Sasuke were crushed they didn't get to have a baby but that's how life is it's unfair. Naruto just couldn't sleep thinking about it and got up and went to the window couch and sat down he put his legs up with him so his already bare legs wouldn't get colder. Then he spotted something it was a star, it didn't look like the normal stars it was kind of rainbow and shined brighter then all of them and Naruto decided to make a wish.

"I wish for...a baby"Naruto said looking up and then something amazing happened the star disappeared like it went to go grant the wish but little did Naruto know that's exactly what it did.

NEXT MORNING

Naruto had been acting a little more happier today then yesterday. Sasuke stared at him as if something was on his head.

"What?"Naruto asked blushing at the fact that his husband had enough courage to just stare at him and not get embarrassed about it.

"Nothing it's just your acting different today you seem happy"Sasuke said

"Well I am I did something last night and I hope I really hope it works out"Naruto said

"What is that?"Sasuke asked

"I can't tell you"Naruto said setting down a plate "now come eat"Naruto said pointing to Sasuke's plate.

"Okay"Sasuke said

The two ate in silence until Naruto felt those eyes again they all ways felt like they were boring wholes into his body or head and it made him feel wanted badly.

"Sasuke must you stare at me?"Naruto said blushing red

"..."But Sasuke said nothing just stared

"Hey are you having a episode or something"Naruto retorted to the silence

"...No"Sasuke replied

"Then stop staring at me like im a piece of your favorite meat or something"Naruto said

"I can't help it you look so...sexy"Sasuke says

"Uh, what's so hot about a night shirt and my underwear?"Naruto retorted

"Because your basically naked"He said smirking

"Pervert"Naruto said turning his head to the side blushing even deeper red but Sasuke still wouldn't stop staring

"Teme"Naruto whined

After breakfast Naruto was walking back to the room to get ready for day when Sasuke stopped him and kissed him deeply. Naruto was surprised but kissed back none the less. Then Sasuke started to touch Naruto's most sensitive part his behind, he massaged it and groped it.

"Oh Sasuke...what are you doing"Naruto moaned out

"...loving you"Sasuke said sucking his earlobe

"Oh"Naruto moaned

"Yes Naruto moan for me"Sasuke said

"Sasuke...ah...it's to early for this don't you think"Naruto moaned out

"Of course not, it's never to early or to late for love my love"Sasuke said

"Oh Sasuke...take me"Naruto said grabbing Sasuke behind the head and kissing him roughly.

"Mm Naruto"Sasuke said

Naruto giggled as Sasuke licked inside his belly button. Sasuke took off his shirt along with Naruto's and kissed him. He moved to his neck and kissed and sucked to leave a red mark.

"Sasuke please hurry"Naruto moaned

"Yes Naruto I will"Sasuke said

Sasuke took off all his and Naruto's cloths and spread Naruto's legs wide open. Then he put a finger in Naruto wiggled then pushed Sasuke on after inserting the last finger he replaced it with something bigger.

"Ready"Sasuke said breathlessly almost not able to keep control of his body

"Yes Sasuke"Naruto moaned

Then it began all the panting and moaning and groaning Naruto felt like he was in heaven during his and Sasuke's what they like to call loving time.

"Oh yes Sasuke faster"Naruto moaned

Sasuke just groaned in response and complied. The rest of it was complete and total bliss for the two.

"Sasuke!"Naruto moaned loudly

"Naruto"Sasuke groaned and fell panting off of his lover

"That...was...great"Naruto said

"I...know"Sasuke said rubbing Naruto's arms

"But a little to fast for me"Sasuke said

"Maybe to you because I didn't want foreplay I just wanted to you know get to the good part and hurry it feels better"Naruto sighed and rolled over on top of Sasuke and fell asleep.

Little did they know what they just did would change there lives forever and this was a big change in there lives.

ONE WEEK LATER(Monday)

Naruto sat over the toilet spilling all the food he had ate last week and the week be for that and the worst part of it was that Sasuke wasn't there to help him and he was crying his throat hurt from all the puking.

"Sasuke"Naruto sobbed

Naruto grabbed the house phone and dialed his husband's cell phone number and held his stomach while he waited trying his hardest not to puke.

AT SASUKE'S JOB

Sasuke was typing when something stopped him and it was his phone it rang with the loud ring tone Maureen by Sade the song that they danced to at there wedding.

"Hello"he said picking it up

"Sasuke(sob) please come home right now I don't..." but then the line went dead

"Naruto...Naruto!"Sasuke screamed at the phone his friend Neji staring at him.

"Uh Sasuke?" he questioned

"Neji Im leaving" Sasuke stated as he ran out the door

AT THE UCHIHA HOME

Naruto laid on the bathroom floor coughing and breathing deeply because of all the crying he wiped his eyes but didn't want to move then he heard the door bust open revealing a very scared Uchiha.

"Narurto"Sasuke said getting down on his knee's next to his love and picked him up in his arms and hugged him tight.

"Are you alright"Sasuke asked

"Yes now I had been throwing up for a least a hour and a half" Naruto said

"Oh god...im taking you to the hospital"Sasuke said picking him up and walking out the door.

Tbc


	3. Miracle

1Summary- In the last chapter Naruto made a wish but did it come true lets go see shall we.

Chapter3-Miracle

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the hospital just in time to catch Tsunade be for she left for the day.

"Tsunade!"Sasuke yelled

"Huh?"she said looking at him

"What is it?"Tsunade asked

"Naruto's...sick and we don't know what's wrong with him"Sasuke drew out in one sentence from all the running.

"Well what's he doing"Tsunade asked

"Non stop barfing"

"Sasuke im fine now"Naruto said "...I think"

"Well that's not good bring him in and I'll look him over"Tsunade stated

They went into the office and Sasuke laid him on the bed while Tsunade got the things necessary for the check up. She looked over him starting with his mouth, ears and stomach. Her eyes widened at what she had just discovered.

"N-naruto when did you take your last pregnancy shot?"She questioned

"Last week, why?"Naruto said getting a hint of worry in his voice

"Well, Naruto your pregnant"Tsunade said

"WHAT!"Sasuke yelled while Naruto's smiled a big smile

"What but how-w"but he was cut off by his lovers saying

"It's a miracle Sasuke we've been blessed with a baby"Naruto said tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Im so(sniffle) happy im having a baby!"Naruto yelled out of happiness be for breaking into tears of joy.

Sasuke hugged him and Tsunade felt weird she needed to sit down so she did. Naruto never thought he would feel this special feeling of taking care of another life and it was inside of him. He smiled at the thought and hugged Sasuke tighter.

TWO HOURS LATER

Naruto was at home sleeping and Sasuke had, had to go back to the office and finish his time for running out and not saying anything to his supervisor Ouruchimaru. And he knew when he got back it would be late and he hoped that Naruto wouldn't get sick when he wasn't there and not have help.

When Sasuke got home he was right it was two o'clock in the morning and he didn't hear anything so he went up the stairs to see if Naruto was okay. When he got there what he saw hd to be the cutest thing in the world.

Naruto was sprawled out on the bed button shirt and pair of briefs on...wait a button shirt? Then Sasuke noticed that was his shirt his good clean black one too and Naruto was sleeping in it.

"Naruto"Sasuke whispered to himself

He went over to the bed and sat down on it looking at Naruto and noticed that Naruto's hand was on his still flat stomach and he had a smile on his face. Sasuke stroked Naruto's face lovingly and Naruto woke up from this action.

"Mm, Sasuke"Naruto said putting his hand on top of the hand that was on his face and blushing.

"What are you blushing about"Sasuke asked

"I was supposed to have changed out of your shirt be for you got back but I got tired and fell asleep."Naruto said smiling at Sasuke

Sasuke snickered and picked Naruto up and sat him in his lap. Naruto blushed and closed his eyes as he was rocked to sleep. Sasuke kissed his head.

"Sasuke"

"Yes?"

"...will you sing me a lullaby"Naruto laughed

"Are you serious"Sasuke asked

"Yes"Naruto said with a smile

"I don't know how-"

"I was playing geez"Naruto said

Then Naruto laughed and Sasuke stripped down to his boxers and went to bed Naruto laying there looking at the ceiling thinking about his actions from a week ago he smiled and turned over on Sasuke.

"What are you smiling at"Sasuke asked

"Nothing go to sleep and I love you"Naruto then kissed Sasuke quickly and laid down to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

Naruto was sick again and Sasuke hated watching his lover suffer from such a faith of being sicker then a normal pregnant women would but that's only because he's a male that he is different trying his hardest to clean all that junk out was...gross.

"Are you all right"Sasuke asked rubbing Naruto's back

"No"Naruto sobbed tears leaking out his eyes

"Do you want some water"Sasuke questioned

"No"Naruto said barley audible by Sasuke

"Okay"Sasuke left Naruto be for right now.

After the little morning sickness thing Naruto had drunk some water and gone to bed for a nap. Ssauke was starting to worry how could he leave Naruto home alone when he wanted and needed him when he got sick? He would have to think this one over.

So with that he went to his office and started some work he needed to do. He hoped Naruto was alright.

"Naruto"he said to himself

Tbc


	4. mood swings and hormones

1Summary-Okay now in the last chapter we found out that Naruto was pregnant now in this chapter Sasuke has to deal with some hormones and mood swings can he handle Naruto and his moods? Lets find out!

Chapter4-Mood swings and hormones

Sasuke had just come home from work and just in time to catch Naruto in the refrigerator with a tub of wipe cream. He stuck his finger in it and ate it he rolled his eyes in the back of his head having not been able to get his little hands on it that morning.

"Busted"Sasuke said

"Huh?"Naruto said turning away from the fridge

He looked at Sasuke then at the bed room door witch was up the stairs then at Sasuke again. Then he did the only thing he could do to get away with his delicious sweet treat...he ran for his wipe cream. Sasuke chased him.

"Naruto give it to me I said you couldn't eat it this morning and your not going to eat it now"Sasuke yelled at him.

"But I want it"Naruto yelled back

Finally they were stopped by the couch while Sasuke tried to go one way Naruto tried to go the other way. Naruto tried to out smart Sasuke but failed and Sasuke ended up with a blonde and a wipe cream in his arms 'tempting' Sasuke thought but he shoved his dirty thoughts away to deal with naruto.

"Give it to me"Sasuke ordered

"No!"

"Give it to me now Naruto!"

"No!"

"Look are we gonna do this the hard way or the easy way?"Sasuke asked

"...my way"Naruto replied

"And what would that be"

"I get it because im having the baby not you so let me eat it I want it and remember im your sweet baby's daddy"Naruto said rubbing his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I know but-"

"Please Sasuke baby" Naruto said blushing and kissing his cheek

'No' Sasuke thought

"No"

"Please" Naruto started to whine and not in the annoying way

"Damn you know me to well"Sasuke said hugging him

"I know"Naruto said going to get a spoon

BED TIME

Sasuke was sitting up in bed reading a book with glasses on the bridge of his nose in his normal bed attire, pajama pants and nothing else. Then Naruto came out of the bathroom he was wearing one of Sasuke's big white under shirts, he smiled as he came over to Sasuke in the bed.

"Hi honey"Naruto said looking at him

"Hi"Sasuke said putting his book down to look at him as well

"G'night"Naruto said pecking him on the lips

"Good night"Sasuke replied

Then Naruto laid down and Sasuke put his book and glasses down on the night table and laid down he put his arm over Naruto and hugged him in close. That was when Sasuke noticed something...he felt Naruto's butt up and pushed his finger against the crack of his behind.

"Oh" Naruto moaned

"N-naruto why are you naked!"Sasuke asked blushing and getting a problem.

"Because I want something from you and I know it's not going to be easy to get it unless I work my sexy magic on you"Naruto said crawling on top of Sasuke and kissing his neck.

"Naruto"

"Hm"

"...sexy magic"Sasuke asked trying not to laugh

"It's not funny I couldn't think of any thing now take me you bastard be for I change my mind." Naruto said

"Naruto your pregnant I can't remember"Sasuke stated a little annoyed with the fact

"Oh come on Sasuke hasn't the snake been a way from the burro to long?"Naruto stated

"Naruto please don't say that, and yes but Tsunade will kill me if she found out"Sasuke said

"No she won't please Sasu I know you want me"Naruto said sexily

"We both know that-"

"Then take me"Naruto yelled pulling Sasuke on top of him

Be for Sasuke knew what was happening Naruto was kissing him and putting his tongue down his throat, it took him a while but he ended up kissing back and putting his tongue in Naruto's mouth with Naruto moaning and wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist.

"Oh Sasuke"Naruto moaned as Sasuke kissed his neck and left love bites and marks

Naruto pulled his shirt over his head and looked at Sasuke who was still in his bed wear. So Naruto decided to do something about it he pulled off his pants and boxers Sasuke gasped at the contact of his pants and his hard private part.

"Be patient"Sasuke said

"I can't" Naruto whined

So Sasuke got on with it he kissed Naruto where ever he could and left love marks where ever he could be for preparing Naruto and doing what Natuto wanted him to.

"Oh yes!"Naruto moaned loudly

Sasuke smirked and went harder even though he was not instructed to do so he did it any ways and smirked at the response he got. Naruto was basically screaming now at the top of his lungs in Sasuke's ear.

"SASUKE!" was Naruto's last scream of bliss and absolute pleasure.

"Naruto"Sasuke whispered in his ear be for falling off of him and trying really hard to let the air get to his lungs.

"That...was...amazing"Naruto panted out

"H-hn"Sasuke panted

"Ha...you...can't...even...say...hn"Naruto said smiling

"Good night love"Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto

"Good night Sasuke"Naruto replied and drifted off to sleep to dream of his happy place with his husband and soon to be son or daughter.

NEXT MORNING

Sasuke insisted on taking Naruto to the doctors because what they had did last night and he was scared for the baby.

"YOU WHAT!" Tsunade's voice boomed around the hospital.

"Look I know but I-"Naruto tried to say

"It was my fault I shouldn't have touched Naruto in the first place im sorry Tsunade"Sasuke apologized.

"Well it's okay and the baby is okay so just don't try that again because next time I won't be so nice to you" she said glaring at Sasuke.

"Yes Tsunade"Sasuke assured.

"Good now get out I have other patients to tend to"Tsunade said

So the two went home Naruto wondering why Sasuke had just lied for him when it was really him and he felt sad so he looked at Sasuke and broke down crying.

"What, what's wrong"Sasuke asked panicked

"You got yelled at"Naruto said still crying

"Honey it's okay I wanted to"Sasuke said

"No, no you didn't"Naruto sobbed

"Yeah I did"

"I love you and Im sorry" Naruto said rubbing his arm

"I love you too and it's okay"Sasuke said lovingly

The rest of the ride home was in silence since Naruto had fallen asleep and Sasuke didn't know how many more mood swings or horny Naruto's he could take, but he would try.

Tbc


	5. Ramen

1Summary-Last chapter Naruto was going through a couple of mood swings and things now what dose Sasuke have to put up with, with Naruto's craving for something that'll make you puke.

Chapter5-Ramen...

Naruto was going through the cabinet of their kitchen looking for something good to eat when he stumbled upon a ramen cup. He looked at it then went to the refrigerator he pulled out his dear whip cream and some chocolate fudge brownie ice cream Sasuke had bought him.

"Yummy" Naruto giggled as he grabbed a big bowl and put the ice cream and whip cream in side be for cooking his ramen to add as well.

After putting all that in the bowl and stirring it he ate a bite and it was...good. He smiled and carried his bowl to the living room hoping to get done just be for Sasuke got home.

2 HOURS LATER(Sasuke's home)

Naruto was on the couch feeling a little guilty for eating what he ate. Sasuke walked in to the living room and smiled at what he saw then he saw the bowl and his smile turned into a frown.

"Naruto" Sasuke said dangerously low

"Yes baby"Naruto said trying to sound sexy

"Don't yes baby me what did you eat?" he asked

"Um (belch) something good" Naruto said not to suer of his answer.

"What was so good that you had to use a mixing bowl!?"Sasuke asked his voice raising.

"Um Ramen, ice cream and whip cream"Naruto said hoping that he would be spared.

"WHAT!" Sasuke boomed through the house.

BED TIME

Naruto laid there feeling really bad about eating that stuff. He was starting to feel like puking and not only that Sasuke was being a little mean and he wanted to cry and that's exactly what he did. The pillow he was holding on to would be dead if it was alive because he had made suer to smother the thing.

"...WAHHHH!" Naruto started to cry

"WHAT!, WHAT'S WRONG DON"T CRY!" Sasuke panicked

"Nothing" Naruto sobbed

"Then stop be for you make me cry" Sasuke said

"I can't" Naruto said

"Naruto please" Sasuke pleaded

"Okay as long as you don't yell at me again" Naruto sobbed

"Oh, im sorry I made you cry I feel terrible" Sasuke

"You do..."

"Yes"

"Then I feel better now"Naruto said and laid down and feel asleep and Sasuke sighed and put his arms around Naruto.

"Damn mood swings man" Sasuke mumbled

'slap' "go to sleep Sasuke"

"Yeah,okay"

NEXT MORNING

That morning Naruto was sleeping and Sasuke had a day off so he woke up early that morning and rubbed Naruto's semi fay belly smiling all the while knowing he was rubbing the stomach that held his child he off spring.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered

"Yeah teme" Naruto said sleepily

"Nothing I just you know" Sasuke said chuckling at himself not being able to tell Naruto that he just wanted to watch him sleep.

"Oh well im going back to sleep" Naruto said yawning

"Okay koi good night"

Sasuke climbed out of bed thinking of Naruto he's thought a lot about him lately and he's starting to worry about him he doesn't worry this much until there's something wrong with him.

Sasuke pushed these thought's aside and went to take a shower and think in there were he could not disturb his lover while he slept. He slowly stepped into the shower letting the thought's and worries reappear. Them all of Naruto and the baby like he felt like he was going to lose one of them in the process.

"Something's wrong" Sasuke said to himself

WITH NARUTO

Naruto had sneaked down stairs and was on his way to get a cup of ramen when Sasuke came out of the bathroom with towl around his waist and nothing more to Naruto he looked gorgeous.

"What is it" Naruto asked

"What are you doing" was Sasuke's reply

"Eating something I got hungry and came down stairs for something to eat" Naruto stated as he grabbed a pot and put water in it to make ramen.

"Oh, okay carry on" Sasuke said walking away

"When did he start saying 'carry on' like a rich guy or something?" Naruto asked himself aloud

Naruto was getting a bowl or at least trying he couldn't reach that high cabinet he didn't know why Sasuke had put those bowls that high and expect him to be able to grab them. The Naruto hit his head on the thing just above the stove.

"OW damn it!" Naruto yelled

Then a naked Sasuke came running to see what had happened to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he saw him clutching his head

"Ow, ow ,ow" Naruto kept repeating

"Are you alright" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, thanks"

"Good"

"...(blushing) Sasuke put some clothes on I don't want to see your wi, wi" Naruto said going back to his ramen.

"Oh so you were looking"

"Look don't make me break this spoon down on your big o pale head" Naruto said holding up a spoon he was using to stir his noodles.

"Okay" Sasuke laughed as he went to get dressed.

Tbc

Short I know sorry but next chapter there's a time skip and Naruto is on his last month.


	6. Naruto's monthly check up

1Summary-Okay in the last chapter it was sort a, a mixture of mood swings and other things now in this chapter Naruto is on his fourth month and in the next chap he will be on his last. So let's see what happens when Naruto gose for his check up.

Chapter6- Naruto's monthly check up

Naruto and Sasuke were in the car on there way to the hospital for Naruto's monthly check up and Naruto had told Sasuke he could go by him self but no, Sasuke insisted he go instead of going to work today.

"Look I know you wanted me to go to work and all but I just want to know how our little baby is doing is that so much to ask" Sasuke said breaking the nervous stillness in the car

"I know and im sorry I just think that maybe you think I can't do this on my own and I can" Naruto replied

"But the baby belongs to us both and im worried about you and the baby"

"I know but there's nothing to worry about" Naruto said rubbing Sasuke's thigh

"Naruto...I love you" Sasuke said

"I love you to...honey" Naruto chuckled at his husbands facial expression

The rest of the ride to the hospital was in silence and a comfortable one. The two pulled into the hospital drive way and Sasuke went around to help is pregnant lover out of the car. Naruto's stomach had gotten a bit bigger and stuck out like he was chubby he held his back as he got up. They walked into the building where a lot of nurses were cooing over Naruto and asking him was he alright and rubbing his arms.

"Okay that's enough cooing over my grandson" Tsunade said (bet ya didn't see that coming)

"Holy fuck, grandson" Sasuke yelled

"Yeah sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I wanted to surprise you" Naruto said smiling

"Why wasn't she at our wedding?" Sasuke questioned

"Had to perform heart surgery in china" Tsunade stated

"O-okay" Sasuke said he was in trouble if he made a wrong move on this lady's grandchild heck he was dead.

Tsunade got started with her check up on Naruto. They looked at the screen of the computer to see how the baby was doing and Tsunade saw it was doing fine.

"The baby is fine" Tsunade said

"Good" Sasuke said holding his lover's hand

After Naruto's checkup they went to go get some ramen from Naruto's favorite ramen place. He ate one bowl believe it or not and was full.

"Dobe are you gonna eat more?"Sasuke asked surprised

"No im full" Naruto said

"Okay then lets go home" Sasuke said getting up and taking Naruto with him

AT THE UCHIHA HOUSE

Naruto was on the couch watching tv when Sasuke came in and smiled at him he picked Naruto up and into his lap he went.

"Sasuke what are you doing" Naruto asked

"..." Sasuke just smiled at him then Naruto felt a hand on his butt

"SASUKE!" Naruto squeaked

"Yes Naruto"

"What the hell are you doing"

"This"

Sasuke started to rub Naruto's butt then he lifted Naruto's button shirt and began to pull down his under wear. After he started to massaging Naruto's butt nice and softly. Naruto started to pant and make noises.

"Sasuke sama...please...stop...we can't" Naruto finished with a "ohhh"

But Sasuke ignored his lover's pleas and went on with his rubbing and touching. Then a idea struck him he picked Naruto up and put him on his feet then he got down on his knee's in back of Naruto. Naruto looked at the wall blushing.

"Sasuke what are you-...AHHH!" Naruto screamed Sasuke was sticking his tounge in his behind.

"Oh Sasuke yes" Naruto moaned

"I love when you say yes and my name...it turns me on"Sasuke said smirking be for plunging his wet organ back into Naruto's butt.

"Oh god" Naruto yelled

"Yes Naruto yell for me"Sasuke pushed him on

"Sasuke please" Naruto pleaded

Naruto orgasimed while Sasuke caught him in his arms when he fell back.

"Are you alright"Sasuke asked

"Ye...yea..yeah"Naruto barley got due to the air that was not getting to his lungs.

Sasuke carried him up to there room and put him in the bed and then went to go take a cold shower.

BED TIME

Naruto laid on his side trying to get to sleep and then he wanted to turn over but couldn't because he didn't have enough room especially with Sasuke hanging on to him.

"Sasuke" Naruto whined

"Hm"

"Move so I can turn over"

"You know maybe I'll just go sleep in the guest room like im suppose to" Sasuke stated

"But I don't want to be alone" Naruto whined

"look you need room and for the last couple of days I've been in that bed with you, you wake me up whine then go back to sleep then in the next couple of minutes you do it again I. Need. To. Sleep so good night" Sasuke said leaving Naruto in the room on the bed alone.

"Sasuke"

"..."

"Sasuke" Naruto whined

"..."

"Fine you bastard be like that" Naruto cried

'This is probably what It is going to be like when we leave the baby to sleep in it's own room for the first time I can feel it' Sasuke thought

He stood there until Naruto stopped crying then he felt a pang of guilt for leaving his koi in there all alone he knew this had to be done like when your chid draws on the wall should they not be spanked for doing wrong? He sighed and went to the guest room to sleep, he just hoped that Naruto didn't fall out the bed and hurt himself and the baby.

"Im sorry Naruto" He said touching the wall that kept him away from Naruto

He felt a little better knowing he did good and it would help in the long run. He hoped that he was forgiven cause god knows what Naruto would do to him once he left him in the room alone oh well he'll deal with it in the morning.

Tbc


	7. Special delivery

1Summary-This is it, it's time for the baby to be born lets see how it go's and if it is all a success if not then what's to happen.

A/N: I have deleted one of my stories Photographer and im going to replace it so be looking for a new story.

Chapter7-Special delivery

Naruto and Sasuke were on there way to the hospital Tsunade had said that they were to bring Naruto be for he gave birth to do test and to make suer that every thing was fine with his body be for the big boom.

"Sasuke" Naruto said breaking the silence

"Yes Naruto"

"Um will it hurt" Naruto asked

"I don't know why?" Sasuke said not suer since Naruto was male

"Because Im scared it'll hurt when I do give birth" Naruto said

"Well no worries you will be fine I promise" Sasuke assured

"Thanks Sasuke" Naruto said with a smile even though in the inside he was burning up with the fact he was going to be in a lot of pain.

They arrived at a hospital, Sasuke made suer that he got out ok. Naruto held his back as he got out of the car. Naruto smiled nervously at him as they walked into the hospital. Sasuke held his hand and Naruto tightened his grip on his lovers hand as they walked into the hospital.

"Naruto please stop being so nervous" Sasuke said smiling a sweet smile

"But I can't help it" Naruto said looking as if on the verge to tears

"But you have to for you and the baby, be strong" Sasuke said

"I'll try" Naruto said as Sasuke wrapped his arm around him

When they walked into the hospital all the nurses came and took Naruto's bag and put him in a wheel chair. They brought him a juice and a blanket.

"What's with the special treatment" Naruto asked blushing

"You're a special delivery that's why" one of the nurses said

"What do you mean" Sasuke asked stepping in

"Well Naruto is the first male to ever have a baby and with out the shots not that they worked any ways but you know what I mean."she replied

"Oh,okay carry on" Sasuke said

They pushed Naruto away he looked embarrassed to be being treated so nicely. Naruto blushed when one lady awed at him while others cooed over him and comforted him. 'Hey wasn't that Sasuke's job? Where is Sasuke anyways?' Naruto thought as they took him to his room and changed him into a hospital gown.

"Um nurse" Naruto asked just be for she got out the door

"Yes Naruto-chan" the nurse said with a smile

"Um where's my husband wasn't he behind you when you came in here" Naruto asked

"Um no he wasn't"

"Oh" Naruto said a little sadly

"Would you like me to find him for you"

WITH SASUKE

"Damn coffee machine give me my coffee right now" Sasuke cursed at the machine for not giving him what he asked for

"Um, Mr.Uchiha"

"Huh?" Sasuke said turning around

"Your husband would like to see you" the nurse said

"Oh okay" Sasuke replied be for walking off to the room the nurse instructed

WITH NARUTO

Naruto waited patiently for Sasuke and when he arrived he smiled at him but Naruto did not return the smile. He looked away from Sasuke be for he spoke.

"Sasuke why did you leave me and you know im scared" Naruto said quietly

"Naruto this is stressing me out as well and I know I just needed something to drink and that was all im sorry I won't do it again" Sasuke said sitting next to him on the bed.

Naruto smiled a little and hugged him during there hug Naruto felt something his eyes widened and he looked at thee door in complete shock be for tightening his grip and screaming.

"What's wrong" Sasuke asked

"My water broke" Naruto said hugging him tighter then be for

"Naruto you have to let go I have to get Tsunade in here quick" Sasuke said becoming alarmed

"Okay but I don't want to" Naruto said be for screaming

Naruto let go and Sasuke gave him a pillow to kill instead of him then he heard a ripping noise just be for out the door and just to see that Naruto had ripped the pillow apart. His eyes widened be for he ran off to find Tsunade and witch he did in the lounge drinking tea.

"Tsunade Naruto's having the baby" Sasuke said loudly

Tsunde dropped her cup be for getting up and saying..."lets get started then" then she walked very quickly to Naruto's room just to see feathers all over the place.

"What happened!"she screamed

"Long story but I'll tell you after" Sasuke said and so the baby business began

Naruto was laying on his stomach his butt in the air he felt scared, embarrassed and all the bad things he screamed again as another pain hit. Tsunade was doing something and told Naruto not to push but he wanted to so bad.

"Tsunade please can I push" Naruto said squeezing Sasuke's hand

"No not yet but soon" she replied as she kept doing what she was doing

"Sasuke...I want to push" Naruto cried

"But you can't" Sasuke said rubbing his sweaty head with a cloth

"Please" Naruto begged

"Okay Naruto push" Tsunade said

"Push"

(scream)

Push

(scream)

Push

(Scream)

push

(Scream)

push

(Scream)

Crying

Naruto let his butt drop as he panted at all the work he just did.

"It's a miracle" Tsunade said

"Why?"Sasuke asked

"Because we never expected him to live" Tsunade said looking at him

"Ahh" was Naruto's reply

They put him on his back and covered him with blankets the nurses did all they could for Naruto.

"When can I see the baby?"Naruto asked

"When he cleaned then we will bring him to see you both" the nurse said with a smile

"Naruto" Sasuke said

"Yes Sasuke"

"You have made me the most happiest man on earth" Sasuke said hugging him "I love you"

"I love you to Sasuke" Naruto said kissing his husband on the cheek

Fifteen minutes later Tsunade came in with a bundle in her arms and she smiled at him as she walked over to them and gave Naruto the baby.

"Congratulations it's a boy" she said

"Oh, what should we name him" Naruto said smiling at his baby

Sasuke stuck his finger out for him to hold and he did the baby opened his eyes a little bit and looked at Sasuke and Naruto. He had blue eyes and a little patch of black hair on his head.

"Hello baby" Sasuke said

"Want to hold him" Naruto asked

"Yes" Sasuke replied

Naruto gave the baby to him and the baby made a couple of noises as he was handed to his father who was smiling at him.

"Look at those eyes you look just like Naruto" Sasuke said

"Lets name him Koyuki"(did I spell it right) Naruto said with a smile

"Okay lets name him that Koyuki" Sasuke said bouncing his bundle of joy just a bit.

This was the happiest day of the Uchiha families life they has never thought this could happen but there was plenty more happy days to come and Sasuke would make suer of that too.

Tbc

Okay I don't know how many more chapters there will be but it will be up to the little boy is nine at least.

Oh and im not bi or gay I just think Naruto and Sasuke belong together


	8. Koyuki's birthday

1Summary-This is about the baby's first birthday and Sasuke and Naruto want to celebrate there little bundle of joy's birthday as a family not as a mob or group will they pull it off without others wanting to make this a big party.

Chapter8-Koyuki's birthday

Naruto patted his baby on the back as he rocked in the rocking chair trying to get him down for his nap. He smiled as he looked out the window. He liked to sit there with Koyuki and rock him or just sit there and look out this window there was just something about it that made him happy and it was the baby's favorite place in his zoo theme room.

"Naruto are you in here" Sasuke asked quietly

"Yes" Naruto said loud enough for him to here but not loud enough to wake the baby

Sasuke walked over and stroked his sons hair or at least the little patch he had there. He truly loved his small family Naruto and his one little son was enough for him. He kissed Naruto on the cheek and looked out the window Naruto was looking out of, he truly didn't know what fascinated him to no end about the window was there something there that Sasuke was not seeing that Koyuki and Naruto could. Naruto got up and put the baby in the crib be for he and Sasuke walked out.

"Sasuke, Koyuki's birthday is coming up have any ideas about a present?" Naruto asked

"Well he's turning one what can I get him" Sasuke asked

"Um well what toys dose he not have" Naruto asked

"A lot of them but he has some" Sasuke said

"Well... I know I saw this bunny in the mall he was pretty big and Koyuki liked him that's a good present" Naruto stated

"Well how much did he cost?"

"Sasuke what dose it matter I want to get the bunny for him and I don't want a party I think a nice cake and the three of us will do just fine" Naruto said with a smile

"Me to but you know how the others are gonna get about this there gonna want a party and all those balloons and noise" Sasuke said annoyance in his voice

"I know that is why we do not tell them got that Sasuke" Naruto said smiling even wider then he was

"Got it" was Sasuke's reply

DINNER TIME

"Yummy-yummy" Naruto said as he put the spoon of mash potatoes in front of Koyuki's mouth who opened it and ate the spoon full of his favorite mashed food

"Must you do that" Sasuke asked as Naruto turned his attention away from the hungry open mouth that was waiting for spoon

"And why not he likes it" Naruto said be for Koyuki made a noise for his dad/mom to feed him another spoon

"But it's so, so mom-ish" Sasuke said

"And what do you think I am" Naruto said pulling Koyuki from his high chair and wiping his mouth clean with the bib

"But your not a girl" Sasuke said

"Oh well you watch and see when he gets old enough to talk he going to call me mommy aren't you my little sweet pea" Naruto cooed to him as he kissed his little nose and Koyuki smiled

"Yeah, yeah" Sasuke said getting up and going to his office to work on the last file he had to do and was going to do be for he called to dinner

"Eight o'clock, time for bath and then bed" Naruto said as he carried the baby to the bathroom where he will wash him in the baby tub Sasuke's secretary gave them.

He ran the water in the tub and stripped his son of his cloths be for gently sitting his son into the water making suer not to bump Koyuki's head. He then very gently began to wash him with a sponge that looked like a duck Koyuki gurgled and made spit bubbles as he was washed. Then Sasuke came in with a camera?

"Hey what are you doing with that?" Naruto asked

"What else taking a picture of Koyuki getting a bath so we will remember when we gave him his baths" Sasuke said

"Smile Koyuki" Naruto said and he did splashing water around as well

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the picture of him and it was perfect. Naruto rinsed Koyuki off and wrapped him in a towel with a duck on it, it came with the sponge. He carried him to there room Sasuke following right behind him as Naruto laid him on the bed and dried him off.

"I can't believe he's turning one already" Sasuke said looking at him

"I know I feel like I had him just yesterday but that was a year ago and now he's growing up soon he'll be a toddler" Naruto said sadly rubbing his little head with the towel

"But at least we have plenty more years to come be for our baby is leaving us" Sasuke said stroking his head Naruto put Koyuki in Sasuke's lap as he walked out of the room to go get the baby's pajamas.

They dressed him and Naruto put the pacifier in his baby's mouth be for taking him to his room to rock him to sleep. He sat in the same spot as earlier and rocked him to sleep. After Koyuki went to sleep Naruto placed him in the crib and pulled blankets over him. He kissed him on the head be for he left the room closing the door quietly.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto walk through the bed room door with a smile on his face. He loved that smile and he had told Naruto that as well one time. Naruto laid in bed next to him then asked.

"So, what kind of cake do you think he would like" Naruto asked as he smiled even more he was very excited

"How about a milk cake" Sasuke said plainly

"Sasuke im serious" Naruto said pouting

"Okay, um, how about vanilla with white frosting and rattles and baby things on it in blue with happy birthday Koyuki on it in blue to" Sasuke suggested

"I like it" Naruto said

"Good" Sasuke replied

"Okay Sasuke, now you pick up the cake and I'll get the toy" Naruto said tomorrow was Koyuki's birthday and Naruto wanted it to be a perfect first birthday

Him and Sasuke went to bed that night and had a peaceful sleep hoping that every thing went as planned tomorrow.

NEXT MORNING

Sasuke and Naruto had took Koyuki to Sakura's house where her and lee had baught him a present and were now talking while he played.

"You know Lee it wouldn't be bad if we had a baby of our own" Sakura said looking at him

"Yes Sakura youthful children would be lovely and I want one to" Lee said putting his arm around his wife

"Yeah, then why not try to have one" Sakura asked him

"Do you think we could Sakura" Lee asked her back

"Yea of course we could Lee" Sakura said hugging him

"Then it is final we will try to have a baby" Lee said and Sakura could tell he really wanted this as much as she did because he didn't use youthful in his sentence.

WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO

Sasuke had ordered the cake and was to come get it in a half in hour so he just went with Naruto to pick up the present. The thirty minutes went by fast and now Sasuke and Naruto were coming from the mall on there way to pick up the cake then go pick up Koyuki.

AT THE UCHIHA HOME

After much persuading from Sakura that they did not want to have a party they finally went home. They sat up the cake and all then they baught Koyuki out and put him in front of the lit cake he smiled and clapped his hands at the cake. They sung happy birthday to him and that made his smile even brighter and all Sasuke could think was that his smile was like his moms. Naruto and Sasuke then helped him blow out the candle.

"Yay" Naruto said clapping his hands

So they gave him the bunny and he loved it he also loved his cake witch he had all over his face and Naruto and Sasuke took pictures they couldn't believe that there little boy was one and soon he would be much older. Naruto kissed his little head he now lay in his crib tiered out from today's events and he was holding his new friend close to him as well.

The Uchiha family will have plenty of great memories to come

Tbc

In the next chapter he's going to be three okay


	9. Feathers and perverts

1Summary-Naruto and Sasuke take three year old Koyuki to a pond and Koyuki takes a liking to a friend with feathers? Naruto is getting eyed by a pervert that is fishing and Sasuke is trying not break his neck lets see what happens.

Chapter9-Feathers and perverts

Sasuke and Naruto had decided to take Koyuki to the pond today and boy was he excited. He couldn't stop jumping around in his car seat. Naruto smiled at their sons behavior.

"Momma, there yet?" Koyuki asked learning how to talk a little in the past months

"Not yet Koyuki but soon" Naruto said with a smile

Two minutes went by "Momma there now" Koyuki asked again

"No it's only been two minutes since you last asked" Naruto said

"Happy" Koyuki said clapping

"I know honey but you have to wait, why don't you count all the cars on the freeway" Naruto said with a smile

"Okays mommy" Koyuki said and started saying any thing

"He dose not know how to count yet Naruto" Sasuke whispered

"I know but im trying to keep him busy" Naruto said smiling

So the rest of the drive was spent with Koyuki counting any kind of way and Naruto trying not to laugh. When they got there Koyuki exploded with all his joy just like his mom did.

"(gasp) WE HERE" Koyuki screamed

"Yes we are yay" Naruto said clapping his hands with Koyuki "clap Sasuke" Naruto laughed

"H no" Sasuke replied

"Go see fishes and duckies" Koyuki said as Naruto pulled him from his car seat

"Yeah" Naruto said holding the little boys hand as they walked down a little hill

When they got down to where they were gonna sit Naruto spread a blanket that he had brought and set the other things he had brought on the blanket as well. He swept his knees off, he had decided to wear a pair of orange dickies shorts. He looked at Sasuke who had seat up a lounging chair and was sitting in it with Koyuki in his lap. He was wearing shades and looking up Naruto wasn't surprised if he had fallen asleep.

"Mommy duckies" Koyuki asked as he put his arms up to be carried and Naruto picked him up

"Yes we can go see Duckies now" Naruto said as he walked down to pond

"Hey where are you two going?" Sasuke asked

"Duckies daddy" Koyuki explained

"Oh can I come?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto

"Yes you may" Naruto replied

So the Uchiha family walked down to see the duckies Koyuki watched as one of the ducks walked up to him he had bread in his hand for Naruto had given it to him to feed the ducks but this duck was smaller but a full grown he was white with a blue spot on his tail.

"Here duckie" Koyuki said giving the duck some bread he stuck his hand out to pet the duck and he did he gasped and gave him more bread then others saw and came to join the free food give away.

"What the fuck" Sasuke said as they all ran to Koyuki

"Ah, Sasuke what if they peck him" Naruto walking over to them and waving bread so they followed him, but that one duck with the blue didn't he stayed by Koyuki the whole time.

When Koyuki ran out of bread him and the duck walked over to Sasuke who was watching his husband feed the hungry ducks, so when Koyuki pulled his shirt he didn't notice so him and the duck pulled his shirt.

"Hm?" he said looking at Koyuki

"Ran out of bread duck hungry" Koyuki said

"Your mommy has the bread" Sasuke said he picked Koyuki up and carried him the duck flew into Koyuki's arms

"What the F" Sasuke said looking at the duck

"Duck come to" Koyuki said with a smile

"Quack" was the ducks say to that

"Fine" Sasuke sighed

Naruto was still feeding them witch it was kinda weird they were in a line and when they got there bread they would go to the back of the line Naruto just stood there feeding them.

"Next" he said

"Quack" the duck said

"Huh?, AH!" Naruto yelped when he saw the duck in Koyuki's arms

"Sasuke" Naruto yelled

"What he jumped when I was carrying him and Koyuki wants to hold him don't ask me why" Sasuke said looking at the duck

"Bread duck hungry" Koyuki said

"Okay here" Naruto said giving him bread Naruto checked his watch and it was lunch time for them as well

"Okay Koyuki feed the duck and come eat lunch Sasuke finish feeding the hungry mob and then come eat" Naruto said walking to prepare lunch for his two favorite boys

Sasuke looked at them all they were waiting so he began to throw bread until it was all done he was done be for Koyuki and came and sat on the blanket. Naruto looked up but didn't see their little boy any where.

"Sasuke where is Koyuki?" he asked

"Still feeding that duck" and as soon as he said that Koyuki and the duck came walking from the pond

"Koyuki leave the duck there" Naruto said

"His name Chunky" Koyuki said

"Uh, Chunky, Koyuk" Naruto asked about to laugh

"Yes Chunky come sit" Koyuki said and the duck obeyed

Naruto and Sasuke looked at him and the duck both thinking what are we gonna do when we have to leave and Koyuki wants to take the duck home, the duck sat there watching Koyuki eat his sandwich. Koyuki noticed and gave him some bread. After Naruto gave him a cup cake with m&m's on it he was eating it and was about to give some to the duck.

"NO!" Naruto yelled

"Why?" Koyuki asked

"Because they can't have that kind of food" Naruto said

"Oh, sorry Chunky" Koyuki said

"Quack" was all the duck said

After lunch Naruto and Koyuki went to look at the fish in the pond and Naruto noticed a man looking at him studying his body like Sasuke would and Naruto didn't feel very comfortable. He looked at his behind and his face the most then his attention went to Koyuki he studied him as well. Naruto was feeling very uneasy but to the rescue came Chunky he Quacked at the man and the man threw a rock at him in response witch made Chunky very angry he flew up and started to peck the man. Mean while Naruto saw he was distracted and ran to Sasuke.

"Sasuke I think we should leave now" Naruto said

"Why babe what's the matter, Chunky got hurt" he asked

"No there's this guy he's looking at me and Koyuki and-" but Naruto was cut short

"Chunky" Koyuki began to cry

"What about Chunky?" Sasuke asked

"Man through a rock at him and , and he gonna hurt Chunky" Koyuki cried some more

Naruto picked him up and tried to calm him to feel better.

"Sasuke save that duck and bring him here" Naruto said patting his sons back

So Sasuke got up and walked around to where they had been and saw Chunky pulling the mans hair. Sasuke snickered at what he saw.

"Chunky(whistle) come here" Sasuke said and the bird let go of the man and flew on to Sasuke's head

He looked at the man who looked at him then looked to the side and then at Sasuke again then he broke out in a run and Sasuke ran after him. Chunky flew to Naruto and Koyuki and landed on Naruto's head.

"Koyuki someone's here to see you" he said

"Quack" Chunky said

"(gasp) Chunky" Koyuki cried and hugged his feathered friend

Ten minutes later Sasuke came back he didn't have a scratch on him he just dusted his pants off and walked over to them all.

"Done" Sasuke said Naruto had packed every thing up while Koyuki played hide and go seek with Chunky.

"Sasuke what are we gonna do about the duck if we leave him here that guy might shoot him but if we take him we'll get in trouble with the law"Naruto said

"Relax Naruto im suer Koyuki will understand that the duck has to stay and we'll come visit Chunky some times" Sasuke said

"Okay, come on Koyuki time to go" Naruto said grabbing his hand

"Chunky" Koyuki said

"im sorry honey but Chunky has to stay but we'll come see him when ever you want I promise" Naruto said

Koyuki looked sadly at the duck then at Naruto, he sighed and pat his head.

"Bye, bye Chunky" Koyuki said be for tears began to role down his face

"Aw, im sorry Koyuki, bye Chunky I'll bring him back to see real soon I promise" Naruto said to the duck

"Quack" was what Chunky had to say to that

They got in the car and Naruto sat in the back with Koyuki and waved bye to the duck who waited for them to be gone be for walking back to the pond and going with his duck friends.

Koyuki will never forget Chunky he is apart of his child hood life

Tbc


	10. First day of Kindergarden

1Summary-This chapter is going to be about Koyuki's first day of kindergarten see what new friends he makes and maybe just maybe his first crush even though he is a little young can he help himself.

Chapter10-First day of kindergarten

Koyuki was excited today was his first day of school he couldn't wait for it to begin Naruto was freaking out about leaving him telling Sasuke about what if he cries or is really sad. Koyuki ran excitedly to his parents room for his uniform he jumped in front of Naruto and said...

"Mommy it's time for school where's my uniform" Koyuki asked

"Um oh it's in the closet" Naruto said walking over to the closet and pulling it out

The little bundle of energy ran back to his room and changed he was so happy he wanted Chunky to see him in his new uniform and Naruto promised to take him by the pond after school for a visit. He changed quickly and grabbed his things.

"Koyuki time to-"

"Im ready" Koyuki said cutting Naruto short

"Okay come on then" Naruto grabbed the little boys hand and they walked to the car

Naruto buckled him up and got in the car as well Sasuke said bye from the door and Koyuki waved at from the car window. Naruto smiled a nervous smile at Sasuke. Sasuke would have went as well but he had to be at work at seven and it took a while to drive there. Naruto looked at the singing Koyuki that was in the back seat he had a big smile on his face, but hen something bothered him he remembered his child hood and how bad it was and he didn't want that for his son.

FLASHBACK

Naruto sat by a tree alone in the school yard he watched as other children played with their friends but he was all alone no one else to play with when he did try no one else wanted to be his friend or let him play he sat there thinking all the time at how he was alone and no one else was there to be his friend he had no one not even a family.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto looked sad and his eyes had distance in them and Koyuki knew his mom/dad was thinking of things at the moment and he couldn't help but poke him.

"Mama" Koyuki said poking him

"..."

"Mama" Koyuki said again this time a little louder

"Huh?" Naruto said looking at him

"What's wrong?" Koyuki asked

"Nothing Koyuki" Naruto said with a smile "I was just thinking was all"

"Oh you look sad" Koyuki said

"Well sometimes I look like that when I think" Naruto said

"Oh okay then" Koyuki say back down and gasped when he saw the school building come into view

Naruto parked and they got out Naruto held his hand tight as he walked up the stairs to the building. They went to Koyuki's class room and found his seat when they did Naruto sat down with him on his lap he looked around at the children and hadn't even noticed when Koyuki asked to be let down.

"Mama let me down please" Koyuki asked. A women looking at Naruto when the little boy called him mama then she got a disgusted look on her face.

Naruto felt a pang on something stick him in his heart he wanted to take Koyuki home right now he knew this was not going to go well. Then a women with green hair and a little girl came in the women's hair was short and her head band was around her head on her fore head the little girl had green hair and eyes like Neji?

"What in the world" Naruto asked as he looked at the little girl

"Hi" the women said as she took a seat

"Hi, hm?, hi there" Naruto said to the little girl

The little girl smiled and then shied behind her mom.

"I don't know where you get being shy from" the women said pulling her onto her lap the little girls hair was in two curly pony tails and she had little gold loops in her ears. The women was wearing work close so Naruto thought that maybe she was going to work on her way here.

"Mama" Koyuki said coming over

"Yes" Naruto said

"Im board come play with me" he said pulling Naruto's hand

"Well aren't you playing with other kids?"Naruto asked

"No" Koyuki said looking up and Naruto

The little girl slid off her mom's lap and looked at Koyuki then Koyuki turned to look at her she saw he had seen her looking and her face turned red. He just stared at her then she gulped and said...

"Hi im Mary" she said

"Oh him im Koyuki, nice to meet you" Koyuki said smiling

"Got it from your cusion Hinata didn't you?" her mom said smiling at her little girl

"Hey you're a Hugga?" Naruto exclaimed

"Well yeah, Meayen (me-yen) Hugga"she said smiling

"Oh well nice to meet you your husband works with mine Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto said happily

"Oh well great to finally meet his angels as he calls you guys"she said smiling even wider

"Hey want to play sand castle with me" Koyuki asked Mary

"Yes" Mary said and the two ran away to play with the sand

'Maybe it will be alright' Naruto thought

2:OO am

Koyuki was telling Naruto and Sasuke about school and all he told Sasuke about Mary and about all the other kids but his best friend he said had to be Mary.

"I really like her" Koyuki said smiling

"That's good" Naruto said as they pulled in front of the pond Koyuki jumped out and ran to Chunky and picked the medium duck up and said...

"Chunky guess what?!" Koyuki yelled

"Quack" Chunky said just as loud

"I made a new friend and I love school this is my new uniform I love it" Koyuki said

"Well that duck and him have been friends since he was three I guess it'll never change" Sasuke sighed

Naruto laughed and wrapped his arm around his husbands waist and hugged him.

"Mommy daddy can I take Chunky for show and tell?" Koyuki asked

"Um Koyuki I don't think the teacher would like that" Naruto said

"Aw but we've been together since forever" Koyuki said they had visited the duck ever since they meat him

"Sorry" Naruto said Sasuke put hi arm around Naruto's shoulders

"Sorry Chunky but maybe I can bring her by for her to meet you one day I promise" Koyuki said

"Quack" Chunky said happily

Naruto smiled the Uchiha family would have plenty of good times to come Naruto could feel it.

Tbc


	11. Let the competition begin!

1Summary-Koyuki is six in this chapter only three more to go. Well in this chapter Koyuki has a little competition to win Mary's heart from the son of well you'll see who it is.

Chapter11-Let the competition begin!

Koyuki marched grumpily into the house and dropped his bag be for going to find his mommy. Sasuke had driven Koyuki from school and the whole ride the usually loud child that talked about his day and his special friend Mary was extremely quiet and Sasuke learned that when there loud but quiet there's something wrong.

"Mommy why are people such jerks" Koyuki asked

"What happended?" Naruto asked

"This stupid new boy is trying to take Mary away from me I didn't to talk to her all day" Koyuki said

"Well maybe she's just made a new friend" Naruto said with a smile

Something glinted in Koyuki's eyes and he smirked and Hn'ed like his father be for saying...

"But, Mary is mines" Koyuki said

"Oh no!" Naruto yelled at what his little boy had just said

"I didn't give him permission to touch my property" Koyuki said glaring at the wall

"But Koyuki you can't claim your to young" Naruto said

"Suer I can, all I have to do is put the Uchiha fan on her like daddy did you that time" Koyuki said

FLASHBACK

Naruto was cooking in his pajama's witch was only a shirt like always when Sasuke just came out of nowhere with a stamp of the Uchiha fan and pulled Naruto's shirt up be for hitting his butt with it really hard.

"Mine" was all he said be for walking away

END FLASHBACK

"Well your dad is a very possessive person" Naruto said

"So" Koyuki said looking at his mom

"Well you can't do that until your married okay" Naruto said rubbing his little boy's head

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked sitting next to Naruto on the floor

"Oh, well Koyuki has a crush on Mary, Neji's daughter and a little boy came and took her away from him today and he wants to let the boy know that Mary is his" Naruto said looking at Sasuke with a grin

"Oh well then I think you should do this, go up to him and grab her like this (Sasuke grabs Naruto's waist) and say 'mine'" Sasuke said bitting Naruto's ear lobe

"Sasuke not in front of Koyuki" Naruto said blushing

"That shows this is my property do not touch it because if you do im going to beat the hell out of you" Sasuke said smirking

"Okay" Koyuki said smirking "thanks mom and dad" Koyuki said running to his room

Naruto hit Sasuke on the head

"You stupid ass what the fuck are you thinking he's going to scare her away" Naruto yelled

"No he's not Neji is the same way and besides Neji's wife likes Neji to be possessive and he is you should see when people get close to her he grabs her like a wolf trying to keep you away from it's meat" Sasuke said

"You're a real possessive person and that's not good" Naruto said

"You know you love it baby" Sasuke said kissing his neck Naruto laughed and hit Sasuke on the head

"No" Naruto said getting up and popping his butt be for Sasuke chased him to the bed room.

KOYUKI'S SCHOOL

Koyuki and his friends were playing at recess time kicking the bal around and then Koyuki saw Mary talking to her new friend and that pang of jealousy came back full force he remembered what his father told him to do and him and his friends stopped all of a sudden.

"Hey guys I have something to do" Koyuki said him and his gang of Jhanaru , Kentaro and Rose.

They walked over to the two and Mary was smiling at him her face red.

"I do say that this place is mighty fine but not as good as my other school and you are the only thing that makes this place worth coming to every day" Tommy said kissing her hand

"Haha, thank you?" she said it more of a question way then a statement

The ball popped as Koyuki put all the pressure on it he could getting Tommy's attention.

"Oh it's you Ko-yuki" Tommy said taking a sip from his tea cup

"It's Koy-uki Tom-mmy" Koyuki said glaring at him

"What ever it looks like since your from the Uchiha family you would have some manners and I thought they were suppose to look good" Tommy asked snickering

"Look here you bag of trash Mary is mine I didn't give you permission and for your information I locked my fan girls in the bathroom this morning" Koyuki said smirking

"So that's why the bathroom is locked" Jhanaru said

"H-hi Mary" Rose said waving to her second cousin

"Hi Rose" Mary replied

They all just stared at each other until Koyuki glared at him as hard as he could but it wasn't working how in the world did his dad get people to get to there knee's when he glared at them. Then he thought of what he was suppose to do, so he dropped the popped ball on the ground and went over to Mary be for grabbing her around the waist and saying...

"Mine" he nibbled her ear and she fainted?

"Um, Mary?" Koyuki asked

"..."

"Wow d-dude she's out c-cold" Rose said still having some of her fathers attitude

"What happened?" Jhanaru asked eating a bag of chips

"I don't know she just fainted" Koyuki said smirking

"Look what you've done you idiot" Tommy yelled Koyuki wasn't even listening he picked Mary up on his back and they walked away

"Hey, you come back here im not through with you!" Tommy yelled

Koyuki smirked he had his fathers looks and his mom eyes made him look even sexier then he already was for a six year old that is.

AFTER SCHOOL

Koyuki walked with Mary and Rose to Neji's car. Mary said bye and hugged the Koyuki who blushed but returned the hug. He waved to Rose and the two got in the back seat. Mary was laughing and Rose was giggling Neji stared at them through the mirror.

"What's so funny I want to laugh to" Neji asked the girls looked at each other and broke out laughing Neji just shrugged

Koyuki ran to his dad's car and got in the front seat he smiled at his dad and Sasuke smiled back.

"What are you so happy about?" Sasuke asked

"I got a new girl friend dad" Koyuki said

"Oh really" Sasuke said smirking

"Yeah and it's all thanks to you that was good advice and she fainted to" Koyuki said smirking

"Now that is what I am talking about" Sasuke smirked at his son who smirked back.

AT HOME

Naruto and Sasuke were in bed after a long day Sasuke told Naruto what Koyuki had told him and Naruto couldn't help but laugh that was just so funny Koyuki was just like his dad.

"I can't believe she fainted" Naruto laughed

"Me neither I wish you would have" Sasuke said and Naruto stopped laughing

"Well you know you like my response much better" Naruto said kissing Sasuke on the cheek

"Well yeah I guess moaning is a better way of telling me im doing it right" Sasuke said Naruto popped his arm and said good night and Sasuke returned the good night.

Tbc

Rose-Kiba and Hinata's daughter

Jhanaru-Ino and Chouji's son

Kentaro-Shikamaru and Temari son

Tommy-The son of a Uchiha enemy

So there are the kids well im gonna bring Sakura and Lee since it's been a couple of years the two decided to get married so she was just flirting with Sasuke that time so now she's married and her little boy is coming into the picture more competition for Koyuki.


	12. WHAT DID YOU DO!

1Summary-Okay in this chapter we will be seeing Mary and Koyuki and well something bad happens in Naruto's and Sasuke's case because he's way to young and Naruto blames it on Sasuke(thanks for the request reychop )

Chapter12-WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't had any alone time since what Sasuke felt to be years but what was only three months. Sasuke looked at Naruto as he bent over that night in the drawer looking for his pajamas in the dresser and when he finally found them he hadn't noticed Sasuke standing behind him. He gasped as Sasuke sucked his ear lobe.

"Sasuke no" Naruto moaned pulling away and smiling

"Oh Naruto please im begging I need you it's been three months since we had sex" Sasuke said as he backed Naruto into a wall and attacked him Naruto screamed no followed by some laughing.

"Sasuke please stop" Naruto said laughing

"Mm no" Sasuke said as he kissed him and Naruto kissed back throwing his arms around his neck.

Sasuke picked his blonde up and carried him to the bed and climbed on top of him he licked and kissed at Naruto's body. Naruto pulled Sasuke's pajama pants off and threw them on the floor Sasuke just kissed Naruto's stomach he would have had his pajama's on if Sasuke hadn't stopped him. Naruto sucked on Sasuke's nipples and kissed down his stomach. Sasuke groaned and did the same to Naruto's neck and chest who moaned and arched his back into Sasuke's touch. Naruto then put his hand in Sasuke's boxers and stroked him in that special place and Sasuke moved his hips against it in a slow motion Naruto just pressed harder and harder and so did Sasuke who was smirking at him as he humped Naruto'a hand.

"Oh Sasuke sama" Naruto moaned as he watched

Sasuke just pulled his lovers under ware down and his own be for smearing the wetness that came from his on Naruto's hole. Naruto moaned loudly and bucked.

"This is my favorite part" Naruto panted

"Mine to" Sasuke said as he pushed in

He began to thrust very slowly be for Naruto commanded...

"Oh please Sasuke faster harder" Naruto moaned and Sasuke complied

Koyuki laid awake as he listened to the squeaking coming from his parents room and it just turned from squeaking to pounding and Koyuki could have sworn he saw some dust come from the wall he looked at the wall and then he heard his mom screaming...

"OH Sasuke right there faster sama please!"

"What the fuck" Koyuki though aloud

he got up and went to his mom and dad's room he crawled on the floor and went next to the bed Sasuke and Naruto not noticing or hearing there son come in from all the screaming they were doing Naruto watched as Sasuke's private area disappered into his mom and then came back out he squinted enough to see a hole? He watched and watched and they panted louder until Naruto came and Koyuki saw a liquid come out and then he saw his dad's eyes rolling in the back of his head and the same stuff that came from his mom coming out of the whole. He was curious to know what they were doing so he would ask in the morning.

NEXT MORNING

They were eating breakfast and Koyuki asked a question they were not ready for.

"Daddy where dose your wi-wi go inside of mommy?" He asked and Sasuke started to choke and Naruto hit him on the back.

"What did he ask" Naruto asked

Sasuke whispered in his ear "he asked where dose my penis go inside of you"

Naruto's eyes just widened be for he passed out Sasuke sighed and looked at him.

"Is mommy okay?" Koyuki asked

"Yes and I guess I'll call Neji and ask him can he pick you up to" Sasuke said as he called him

"By the way how do you know what we did?" Sasuke asked

"I heard you and mommy last night and I went to see what had happened and then I saw you two doing that" Koyuki said looking at Sasuke who just looked out the corner of his eye be for talking to Neji who was on the other end of the line.

"Hello" Neji said

"Neji can you come pick up Koyuki for me Naruto passed out" Sasuke said

"Why?" Neji asked

"I'll tell you later" Sasuke said

"Suer I'll be over in ten minutes" Neji said

"Thanks bye" Sasuke said hanging up the phone

"Well" Koyuki pushed

"Look your to young and when you get older every thing will make sense now eat your food while I carry your mom up stairs" Sasuke said as he picked up Naruto bridal style and carried him up the stairs Naruto's head hung like he was dead but Sasuke knew he wasn't.

Neji came and Mary and Rose ran to the door and rung the door bell while Neji watched Sasuke answered the door and the little girls ran in Mary hugged Koyuki and kissed his cheek while Rose just waved. Neji walked in and pushed Sasuke into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Neji asked

"Well last night Koyuki heard me and Naruto making love and he asked about it this morning" Sasuke said and Neji broke out laughing

"Now you see why we put Mary's room down the hall her's is by the back yard because if there ever was an emergency the problem would come to us first and not to our daughter and plus she can't here us when were in the mood" Neji said smirking

"Well Naruto wanted the room close to ours and I agreed" Sasuke said shrugging

"Well bad idea" Neji laughed

"daddy school time" Mary said pulling her fathers shirt

"Okay" Neji said getting up his hair was down today Sasuke noticed "see ya sasuke"

"Wait where are you going in pajamas? And house shoes" Sasuke said sighing

"Oh today is my day off and as soon as im done taking the kiddy's im going home to fuck Meayen senseless" Neji said laughing and Sasuke threw a plastic fork at Neji but missed.

"Bye daddy and tell mom I said bye when he wakes up" Koyuki said as the three little kids ran to the car.

"Bye and I will" Sasuke said hugging him

AT KOYUKI'S SCHOOL

Koyuki looked at Mary and then he felt curiosity get the better of him in class he reached over and rubbed her private area.

"Koyuki what are you doing?" she asked

But Koyuki just gave her the Uchiha lustful look that his dad used all the time on his mom and made his girl friend blush a deep red. Her legs spread a little more and Koyuki just smirked as his girl friend became willing to his touches. He stuck his hand down he under wear and rubbed the little pink thing that was there and Mary bit her bottom lip trying not to moan. Then a ceratin person saw the two and blurted.

"I see London I see France I see Koyuki's hand down Mary's under pants" He said laughing

Koyuki glared at Tommy and the teacher came witch was Iruka and he looked at Koyuki who's face was red.

AT THE UCHIHA HOME

Naruto was being fanned in Sasuke's lap from earlier and then the phone rang and Naruto answered it.

"H-hello" He said in a sheepish voice

"yes" Naruto said as he listened "WHAT!" Naruto screamed and fainted again

"Naruto?" Sasuke sighed and picked up the phone when he received the information he had anger in his eyes

"Okay I'll be right there thank you" Sasuke said hanging up the phone he then carried Naruto to the car even though he was out.

AT THE HYUGGA'S

"Oh god Neji" Meayen panted as he sucked her breast then the phone interrupted there love making

"Don't you go any where" Neji panted as he grabbed the phone "hello" He said to Mary's teacher

"..."

"Neji what is it"she asked as she watched her husband pale and his veins in his eyes become visible and the pale color of his face changed to a angry red.

"I'll be right there thank you" Neji said as he threw the blankets off of there bodies and got dressed his aroused state gone.

"What is it" Meayen asked

"I don't think you want to know because if you find out your gonna wanna slap the shit out of Mary" Neji said as he left "I'll be back with her and she can tell you" Neji slammed the door

AT THE SCHOOL

Mary was crying and oh boy was he gonna get it when he got home.

"Koyuki Uchiha get your little narrow ass over here now!" Sasuke yelled

Koyuki cringed he was hoping that Naruto would come but he was out a luck here. Neji walked up with what her mom and her called the Byagugan(did I spell it right?) When he was angry. He stopped half a way from the bench they were sitting on out side he crossed his arms over his chest and Mary got up and ran to her dad.

"Im sorry Mary" Koyuki whispered

"It's okay Koyuki" Mary whispered back.

Neji watched as his daughter marched to the car and got in Neji said nothing he was going to let Meayen deal with this one.

Sasuke snatched Koyuki by the arm and dragged him.

"Ow dad your hurting me" Koyuki said

"Trust me your going to feel a lot worse when we get home" Sasuke said

"Sasuke don't hurt him" Naruto whispered

UCHIHA HOME

"What the fuck were you thinking!" Sasuke yelled Koyuki was in his fathers and mothers room. Naruto was watching as Sasuke scolded there little boy.

"..."

"Answer me dammit" Sasuke said as he slapped him on the hide Koyuki started to cry Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes as he saw Sasuke hitting Koyuki with his hand and his little boy crying.

"Your stupid ass should know better!" Sasuke yelled shaking him

"..."

"Oh so your not gonna tell me why then? Fine don't" Sasuke said as he got out a belt "this will show you to do something so stupid

"Daddy no!" Koyuki screamed

Naruto put his hand over his mouth as he listened to this it made him sick he listened to Koyuki scream as the belt connected with his behind. Five minuted later Koyuki came running from the room with no pants crying as he ran to his room.

"Sasuke why did you have to be so hard on him" Naruto asked him self as he went to Koyuki's room to check on him he saw the little boy crying in the bed with no pants or under wear on.

"Koyuki?" Naruto said the little boy jumped out of his bed and ran to his mom who picked him up and hugged him and Naruto heard a voice from behind him.

"Naruto let him go" Sasuke demanded

"But Sasuk-" Naruto tried to explain

"Let him go now" Sasuke raised his voice

Naruto put him down and got his pajama's for him and a towl he sent Koyuki to the bathroom to take a bath.

"I'll be right there now go" Naruto said Koyuki squeezed by Sasuke and ran not wanting to be hit.

Sasuke closed the door of there bed room as they went inside.

"Sasuke you were to hard on him" Naruto said in a shaky voice

"Naruto if im not he'll never learn" Sasuke said sternly

"I don't care you didn't have to beat him Sasuke!" Naruto screamed

"I spanked him!" Sasuke yelled back Koyuki listened as Naruto and Sasuke argued

"Sasuke he was screaming like some one was killing him" Naruto screamed tears running down his face

"...you think what ever you want I was just being a good parent" Sasuke said going up to Naruto and grabbing him from behind and pulling his ass in between his legs

He kissed Naruto on the cheek and Naruto slapped him.

"Don't touch me im mad at you right now" Naruto said as he walked out of the room and went to the bathroom to help Koyuki.

"Are you and daddy still in love" Koyuki asked hiccuping

"Yes were just fighting is all, Koyuki don't think what Sasuke did was not out of love because it was" Naruto said hugging him

"Mommy I love you" Koyuki said

"Oh Koyuki chan I love you two honey" Naruto said picking him up and preparing his bath.

Sasuke broke something and cursed Naruto heard him and rolled his eyes.

AT THE HYUGGA'S

Mary was running from her dad who was chasing her and Meayen was trying to keep Neji under control.

"Neji stop your going to hurt her!" Meayen screamed but he ignored her

He grabbed her wrist and he squeezed it really tight. Mary screamed

"Mommy!" Mary cried

"Neji" Meayen yelled she pushed him away and Neji glared at her

"I can't feel my arm" Mary said

"I think that is lesson enough" Neji said

"Neji" Meayen growled she told Mary to go to her room and she would take her to the doctor in a bit.

She punched him in the stomach.

"You mother fucker you broke her arm!" Meayen yelled as she cried

"That is her punishment you better be glad I didn't break any thing else" Neji yelled back

Meayen shoved him and hit him but Neji was stronger so he got a hold of her and held her he sucked and bit her and she cried and finally calmed down.

"Stop" she said and took Mary to the doctor and didn't come back for a long time.

AT THE UCHIHA'S

Naruto came in and looked in the water to see it was red Naruto started to shake befor he screamed and Koyuki had tears streming down his face. His baby was bleeding.

Tbc

Well guess what I've decided to make this longer and there will be more chapters and poor Mary and Koyuki well bye and I kinda feel bad about this chapter so I understand if you don't like it I poorly wrote It I feel.


	13. Apologize

1Summary-This chapter is about Sasuke and Naruto , Neji and Meayen and the kids. Lets see what happens to our two fathers and Koyuki is not trusting Sasuke as much as he use to.

Chapter13-Apologize

Naruto and Koyuki were in Koyuki's room Naruto ruffled his little boys hair and then there was a knock on the door. Some time between twelve and three Sasuke and left and went Naruto doesn't know where, so he left Koyuki and answered the door to see Meayen and a sleeping Mary.

"Hi Naruto" Meayen said sadly

"Hi, how are you...what happened to her arm"Naruto said as he took Mary from her mom and took her to Koyuki's room

"Neji broke it and that's what I wanted to come over here for, can you keep her for me while I go find Neji and you know talk to him" Meayen asked

"Suer I will but if any thing goes wrong you call me" Naruto said

"I will arigato Naruto" she said be for kissing her little girl's forehead and leaving

"Okay bye and be careful" Naruto said with a smile

"I will bye" Meayen left to find Neji.

Naruto carried her to Koyuki's room and put her in the bed with him. Koyuki stirred and woke up to look at Mary's red face from all her crying. He touched it with his finger tips and Naruto did nothing but watch as his little boy lovingly rubbed his girlfriend's face.

"You really like her don't you" Naruto said

Koyuki shook his head yes

WITH NEJI

Neji just sat there and looked when he heard something he turned around to see Meayen had came and looked for him. She still had her pajama dress on witch to Neji looked more like lounsherey. He stood up and looked at his wife's fuming face. She walked up to him and stared at him.

"You shouldn't be walking around like that at night in those cloths you could get raped out here" Neji said

"..." Meayen punched him in the face

"What the hell was that for" Neji said byaggugan coming back full force

"You hurt my baby" she said

"She's mine to you know" Neji fumed

"I don't care" Meayen said shoving him

"So what are you gonna do beat me up for disciplining my child, I think not" Neji said with a smirk

"Watch me" she said as Neji walked back towards nothing

He grabbed her arms and tried to hold her but to no avail she used her leg to kick him there and he fell to his knee's holding his area.

"Im not going to fight you Meayen you could be beat me all you want I will not hurt the women I love and I do feel really bad about hurting my sweet baby but I can't help it I was so mad, I mean our daughter is not a little slut or hoe and this isn't her fault it's Sasuke's he's the one with the sex infested mind" Neji said and Meayen stopped and looked at him

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't break your arm for breaking my baby's arm" Meayen said

"Because unlike Sasuke im not going to run away from you I was going to come back and apologize for what I have done and please believe me when I say I really want to make this up to you and Mary I'll do anything you want just give me another chance Meayen please I love you and Mary let me show you at least" he begged and this was the only one he would beg.

"...if I trust you what if you do it again" Meayen said tears welling in her eyes

"Then you can divorce me and find another" Neji said

"...Oh Neji" Meayen hugged him and he hugged back he put his head in the crook of her neck and tears fell from his eyes

"are you crying" Meayen asked

"Yes" Neji said in a shaky voice Meayen kissed his head and giggled a little as her own tears fell.

AT THE UCHIHA'S

Naruto was sleeping when Mary and Koyuki woke up and dropped a cup in the kitchen followed by a uh-oh and laughing.

"Oh Koyuki what did you break" Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes

"Cup" Koyuki said as Mary laughed

"It was an accident" Mary said

"Oh so I suppose the cup just flew on the ground why didn't you tell me you were thirsty" Naruto laughed to as he saw the kids and tried to get the heavy cup with a lot of crayola markers stuck together.

"We didn't want to wake you mommy" Koyuki said

"Does your mom wear underwear?" Mary asked as Naruto's pajama shirt was long and hung off his shoulders

"Um yeah I think so" Koyuki said as they looked under it

"Hey what are you doing stop that" Naruto laughed

"Sorry we just wanted to see if you were wearing undies" Mary said

"Yes I am" Naruto gave them plastic cups and poured juice in them and they sat at the table Naruto gave Mary a straw to sip from.

Then there wad a knock on the door and Naruto answered it to see Neji and Meayen, he smiled at her and they came in Neji walked into the kitchen and hugged his little girl from behind and cried.

"Im sorry daddy is sorry he loves you and mommy and he'll never hurt you again" Neji said " will you forgive me" Neji asked

"Don't cry daddy I still love you and yes I forgive you" Mary said as she hugged him with one arm.

"Thanks Naruto I hope you and Sasuke make up" Meayen hugged him as they left

"By Mary and Mary's parents" Koyuki said Mary waved bye to Koyuki as they left.

Naruto sighed and looked into outer space and Koyuki hated that it scared him. He looked at his mom with a look of well curiosity then went and pulled his shirt a little bit to wake him. Naruto looked down and gave his son a smile then he picked him up and carried him to his bed room and they went to sleep. To tell you the truth Naruto wasn't suer Sasuke was coming back at all and if he didn't then he would deal with it when the time came. Naruto smiled a sad smile and felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Sasuke where ever you are this is your choice, you don't have to come back and if you do then that's great" Naruto whispered to himself

WITH SASUKE

"Naruto...I love you so much but sometimes I wonder" Sasuke then passed out from all the alcohol he consumed

"We better get him outta here and take him home"

Tbc


	14. Make up?

1Summary-In this chapter Will Sasuke and Naruto make up? Lets find out.

Chapter14-Make up?

It was morning and Sasuke's head was pounding he rubbed it and he felt terrible, and where was he?

"Oh my aching head" Sasuke groaned he opened his eyes wide enough to see he was home and as soon as that came to his mind he jumped up and was out the door in a hurry. Naruto was coming out the kitchen with a ice pack and he saw Sasuke leaving.

"Sasuke" Naruto yelled Sasuke turned towards him looked into his blue eyes and ran out the door Naruto ran to the window and watched Sasuke run away

"Sasuke!" Naruto's heart was aching

Naruto went to the kitchen and sat in a chair with the ice in hand he looked at it then he remembered the look in Sasuke's eyes and he started to cry.

"Sasuke please come back" Naruto sobbed

TWO WEEKS LATER

Naruto was waiting in front of the school yard for Koyuki it had been two weeks and Sasuke had not returned. Koyuki ran up to Naruto and told him about his day and Naruto listened with his ears but not his eyes.

"Mommy did you here me" Koyuki asked

"Yeah" Naruto said smiling a fake smile

AT THE UCHIHA HOUSE

Naruto laid in his and Sasuke's bed not suer if was even Sasuke's anymore he looked at the picture next to the bed of him and Sasuke in the hospital when they had first had Koyuki. Naruto smiled he remembered it like it was yesterday. Then there was a picture of him and Sasuke when they were at the fair that was when they didn't have Koyuki and Naruto had a teddy bear.

"I miss you so much I need you Sasuke" Naruto said before he began to cry again

Koyuki was in his room looking doing his work it had been a while since he seen his dad and he was suer it was going to be a whole lot longer time.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Naruto looked out the window hoping Sasuke would come back but from the looks of it he was long gone now. Naruto squzze his chest tightly. He needed Sasuke really bad right now he loved him and missed him and so did Koyuki even though he tried not to show it like his dad would do.

WITH SASUKE

Sasuke panted as he stood up in a shower thinking of no one else other then Naruto as he stroked him self to release.

"Naruto" Sasuke grunted as he finished and slid to his knee's " I love you" he said

Sasuke felt terrible he didn't want his little boy to be alone like he was what should he do? Sasuke was stuck and actually scared for the first time in his life he was stuck in a hole and didn't know how to get out. He wanted to cry and hope everything would be okay like it was when they had first been married and first had the baby.

"Im pathetic" Sasuke covered his face in his hands

He was staying in a hotel on the other side of town and he missed his Naruto koi and his little boy.

FLASHBACK

There was a time like this when they were younger Sasuke and Naruto had, had a fight and Sasuke went to hide from Naruto but was found by his friends and taken back to Naruto.

"Sasuke" Naruto gasped

"...Naruto im-" but Sasuke didn't get to finish

"Im so happy your alright I thought something terrible had happened to you" Naruto said as he hugged him and kissed him all over his face

"B-but I ran away" Sasuke said

"I know but you were scared it's okay I expected you too because you don't know what to do and Sasuke I want you to know, you don't have to run from me im here for you what ever you did wrong I'll always forgive you because I love you Sasuke" Naruto kissed Sasuke fully on the lips and Sasuke kissed back

"I love you to Naruto I always will" Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly in his arms

"I'll always be yours today tomorrow and for eternity" Naruto whispered

"Good because I want you for eternity" Sasuke whispered back and Naruto played with his hair

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke remembered that day and that was when he decided not to run from Naruto ever again until now and he knew what he had to do, he had to go back to Naruto now not tomorrow or three months from now, now. Sasuke dressed and paid for his stay and then went to see Naruto.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto was in bed it was twelve o'clock in the night he asleep before something woke him.

'Peck'

Naruto cringed at the noise

'Peck'

He turned over

"NARUTO!"

Naruto shot out of the bed and ran over to the window and opened it Koyuki came running into Naruto's room and under his blankets.Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke" Naruto gasped

"Naruto im sorry I really am I was scared I didn't know what else to do anymore and this was all my mind could think of so I did it like when we were six teen and I ran away that time because we had a fight" Sasuke said

"Oh Sasuke you remember" Naruto smiled

"Yes and now I know I can't live without you so please baby take me back" Sasuke opened his arms

Naruto ran down the stairs and out the door and into Sasuke's arms he was crying too.

"Sasuke" Naruto was squeezing him tightly "I missed you so badly don't you ever do that again" Naruto sobbed

"I won't baby I promise I'll be with you today tomorrow and for eternity" Sasuke repeated what Naruto had said that time

"Stop it your making me cry" Naruto said

Koyuki peaked out the door and Sasuke saw him he put Naruto down and got down on his knee's and opened his arms to his little boy.

"Daddy?" Koyuki asked

"I missed you" Sasuke said

"Daddy!" Koyuki tackled Sasuke to the ground

Naruto smiled but after there little reunion with Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke needed to be alone. Naruto and Sasuke were in there bed room, Sasuke's lips were attached to Naruto's neck as he kissed and sucked on it Naruto's eyes were closed and his mouth was open as he moaned.

"God I missed you and those beautiful sounds that you make" Sasuke groaned

"I missed you too and the way you make me feel so good" Naruto ruffled Sasuke's hair

Sasuke got on top of Naruto and kissed him all over, Naruto was excited and so was Sasuke it feels like it's been way longer then two months. Sasuke undressed himself and Naruto before spreading Naruto's legs and sucking and licking his entrance. He was about to lotion himself when he was stopped by Naruto.

"Sasuke let me do this part" Naruto said

"Um okay" Sasuke said

Naruto went between Sasuke's legs and sucked his private part until it was nice and wet.

"Oh, o-okay Naruto" groaned Sasuke

He laid on his back and Naruto sat on him and started bouncing up and down and Sasuke bucked meeting him each time, soon they started going at an animalistic speed, after all it's been a while since they've seen each other and some how Naruto had got ear plugs on Koyuki so he was able to scream as loud as he wanted.

"SASUKE faster!" Naruto screamed

"Im going as fast as I can" Sasuke groaned

Naruto pulled Sasuke on top instead and Sasuke started pounding into Naruto then his arms were wrapped around Naruto's body and Naruto's legs wrapped around his as they made love quickly.

"Sasuke im about to come go faster" Naruto panted

"Me too Naruto" and Sasuke wasn't even pulling out anymore he was just pushing his hips deeper and deeper and harder until...

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he came hard

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed just as loud as he shot all of what he had inside of Naruto

"I love you Sasuke" Naruto said

"I love you to" Sasuke replied

Tbc


	15. SURPRISE

1Summary-Naruto has a surprise for Sasuke and Koyuki. Koyuki is now thirteen and it's been six years since what happened when he was little and him and Mary are still dating.

Chapter15-SURPRISE

Sasuke, Naruto and Koyuki were at the mall standing in line in bed bath and beyond Naruto's favorite place for his house accessories and fixings. Koyuki smiled having taken a liking to skate boarding, he had found a bulletin board that looked like one to go in his room plus a bed set with a skate board and cross bone skull on it. He smiled and Naruto gaged but that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke neither did him looking at baby things.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked

"F-f-f-" but it just wouldn't come up and then Naruto darted out the store and to somewhere.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled

"Dad what's up with mom?"Koyuki asked

"I don't know but you and your skate board could now take that thing and go after him" Sasuke said

"Yeah okay" Koyuki went after Naruto

WITH NARUTO

Naruto was in a bathroom throwing up he held his stomach as he hurled everything he ate that morning into the hole below his head.

"Oh I was hoping not to tell Sasuke and Koyuki until I was ready but it looks like waiting a whole two weeks isn't going to do me any good" Naruto said as he rubbed his flat stomach.

"Mom!" Koyuki yelled busting the bathroom door open

"Im in here Koyuki" Naruto said as he stuck his hand out

"You alright dad is worried" Koyuki said

"Im fine honey" Naruto flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth on a wet paper towel

"Oh okay, if your suer then we should go find dad" Koyuki said grabbing his mom's hand

When the two found Sasuke he was sitting on a bench. Naruto's face flushed as he saw Sasuke looking at him.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke asked

"Yes I am" Naruto said blushing and smiling

"But you looked like you were about to hurl" Sasuke said

"And I did" Naruto said

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"I guess what I ate didn't want to agree with me is all" Naruto said pulling Sasuke and the bags he had to the vans store so Koyuki could get new wheel and other things.

AT THE UCHIHA HOME (bed time)

Sasuke was laying in bed reading his glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose. Naruto came out of the bathroom in his normal pajamas he blushed when Sasuke looked at him and Sasuke raised a eye brow at him for doing that.

"Naruto you've been acting funny" Sasuke said

"No I haven't silly I've been just happy is all" Naruto said

"Exactly you've been extremely happy what's going on" Sasuke said

"Well um I have something to tell you and Koyuki" Naruto said smiling

WITH KOYUKI

Koyuki was on the phone with his number one fan girl, Mary.

"Mary my mom is acting weird he's been I don't know just weird and he threw up today at the mall" Koyuki said

"Well maybe he's sick with something" Mary said

"Koyuki come in here please" Naruto called

Koyuki got out of bed the phone still in hand as he walked into his parents room. He sat on the bed and looked at them.

"Your mom has something to tell us" Sasuke said

"Oh, hey Mary hang on a sec okay" Koyuki said

"Well...im...im...im pregnant" Naruto said

Koyuki watched as his dad's face paled and Naruto's redned but he just stayed the same.

"H-how did this happen!" Sasuke yelled

"Well this is my cue to go, good night mom and dad" Koyuki said as he closed there door.

"Well remember Sasuke two weeks ago when we had couldn't wait until later and we had sex in the kitchen" Naruto said blsuhing

"Oh, yeah" Sasuke said taking a minute to remember that moment

"Stop that you perv" Naruto said

"Well is it a boy or a girl?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know yet we'll have to ask my grandma and grandpa" Naruto said smiling

" Wait ,You have a grandpa, and why did you not tell me this as soon as you got pregnant?" Sasuke asked

"Because I didn't know until Sunday" Naruto said laying down

"Well you didn't have to wait until you were two weeks in to tell me" Sasuke said

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Naruto said rubbing his stomach

"Well I guess but Koyuki seemed unfazed by this whole thing" Sasuke said

"Oh he'll be fazed by this in the morning right now all that's on his mind is his girlfriend and what she's wearing under her dress" Naruto said closing his eyes

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked turning off the lamp and laying down to

"It runs in your family you use to do it to me when your parents were asleep you would ask me what I was wearing and what kind of under wear I had on trying to get me in the mood and I was way at my own house what are you gonna do turn into flash and run over to my house" Naruto said

"I could if I wanted to" Sasuke said

Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke on the head before saying his good night and falling asleep.

IN KOYUKI'S ROOM

"So... what are you wearing?"

NEXT MORNING

Naruto and Sasuke were counting down the seconds.

"5...4...3...2...1"

"Hey mom your Pregnant?" Koyuki yelled

"Yes and your going to be a big brother" Naruto said

"Boy or a girl?" he asked

"We don't know yet you'll have to ask your grandparents" Naruto said rubbing his boys now full head of spiky hair

"Mom watch the hair okay, I gotta go to school" Koyuki said

"Okay" Naruto said "fix your uniform before you leave" Naruto added

" well then I guess we better go then" Sasuke said as he picked up a binder and a message-der bag

"Bye Sasuke" Naruto said as he kissed him Koyuki made a face it looked like his parents were sucking each others faces off.

"Ew mental image" Koyuki said

"Oh your next come here" Naruto said as he Koyuki went over to his mom he kissed Koyuki on the cheek.

"Bye mom" Koyuki said wiping his face

"Bye and next time you wipe it off im going to put another" Naruto laughed

Koyuki hurried out the door before Sasuke.

"Bye baby I love you" Sasuke said

"Bye love you to" Naruto said

The Uchiha family were getting another one and they all couldn't wait until the day he or she was born.

Tbc


	16. Questions

1Summary-Koyuki is unsure about his sexuality when they go to Casco and a boy follows him for he doesn't know why. What will he do and he's fifteen now.

Chapter16-Question

Koyuki and his pregnant mom and dad were going to casco today the only thing Koyuki liked about casco was he got to skateboard around because the place was so big. But today he could care less about skateboarding the only thing that was on his mind was what happened yesterday.

FLASHBACK

"Koyuki we need to talk" Mary said her voice cracking

"Yeah sure what is it" Koyuki said rubbing her arm

"Well um...we c-can't see each other any more" Mary said tears falling from her beautiful pale pupil-less eyes.

"W-why not?" Koyuki asked

"Because I can't tell you yet" Mary said

"But why not?" Koyuki asked as she got up and began to back away

"Im sorry I have to go" Mary said and ran away from him

"Mary!" Koyuki called hoping for some reason of her dumping him

Was there another guy?

END FLASHBACK

Koyuki sighed as he thought about it over and over again. Why was life so hard and if it was going to be like this all the time he really wasn't ready for it. Naruto looked at his son his hand on his round tummy as he rubbed it.

"Koyuki are you alright?" Naruto asked

"Yeah mom im fine" he sighed

"No your not im your mom you can't fool me" Naruto said smiling

"You wouldn't understand" Koyuki said

"Try me" Naruto said touching his knee

"Fine, Mary broke up with me yesterday and the thing of it is I think she's being forced to not on her own free will" Koyuki said

"Why though did Neji make her leave you alone?" Naruto asked

"I don't know she can't tell me she says

"Well I think Sasuke can help you find this out and help you" Naruto said touching Sasuke's thigh

"Yes?" Sasuke said

"Koyuki and Mary broke up" Naruto said

"Well im sure it will last for a while like me and Naruto we broke up and got back together again" Sasuke said

"But why?" Koyuki asked

"Because I just couldn't live without my sweet dobe" Sasuke said smirking at him

"Oh Sasuke" Naruto said his cheeks blushing red

"Ew mental images geez" Koyuki said

"Okay were sorry" Naruto said

"Give it time Koyuki this will work out I promise" Sasuke said smiling at him

"Thank you mom and dad" Koyuki said but he wasn't so sure about this at all

When they got in the store Koyuki headed for the book and games section. He looked at all the cool things that were there. He then felt eyes of someone on him he looked up and saw or could have sworn he saw a boy staring at him but there was no one there.

"A-am I seeing things?" Koyuki asked himself

He shrugged it off and went back to looking and he felt it once more he turned towards the eyes and this time he caught him. Koyuki walked around the table with books and surprised the boy.

"Excuse me is there something you want?" Koyuki asked

"Yeah, im mean no" I was just looking

This boy had balck hair and grey eyes and pale skin white as snow basically he was kinda cute and Koyuki wanted to pound his head into a wall for thinking such things.

"Well hi there my name is Ketsuya" he said sticking out his hand

"Um hi im Koyuki" Koyuki said taking his hand and shaking it

"Um I see you're a fan of vans" he said as he looked at Koyuki's hat, shirt and shoes

"Well yeah Im s skateboarder so that's where I go to get all my needs for the sport" he said blushing

"Wow that looks amazing on you" Ketsuya said smiling at him

"T-thanks" Koyuki said blushing even deeper red

"Hey want to go look at the pc's and other cool electronics" he said smiling

"Yeah sure why not" Koyuki and Ketsuya walked over to where they needed to be

WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO

"Where is Koyuki?" Naruto said looking around

"I don't know" Sasuke replied

"Oo sample" Naruto said going over

Sasuke wanted to laugh Naruto had tried every single sample in the store but they always ran into other one and there were lots of toothpicks and little cups in the basket.

"Naruto" Sasuke said

"Huh?" he said looking at him

"Are you by any chance hungry at this particular moment because if you are I don't see how you have just helped yourself to like a two course meal" Sasuke said.

"Well we have to go find Koyuki please I'll be in line" Naruto said

"Don't eat anything dobe" Sasuke said and Naruto laughed and hit him playfully on the arm

WITH KOYUKI AND KETSUYA

Koyuki and him had been around the whole store basically. They were laughing and smiling they had, had fun.

"Koyuki come on" Sasuke said when he spotted the boy

"Okay dad, well bye" Koyuki said

"Hey wait can I have your phone number?" he asked

"Suer, bye" Koyuki said after he gave him the tiny peace of paper

"Yeah bye" Ketsuya said as he watched Koyuki's but move

"Ketsuya I've been looking for you come now child or your mother will be angry" Ouruchimaru said

"Okay dad" the boy followed him

"I see you've meat a new friend looks nice" Ouruchimaru said smiling at his son

"Well he is and I think I love him already" Ketsuya said

"Well im sure mom will be exited to know this don't you" Ouruchimaru spotted Anko who was standing in line waiting for them

"Hey what took you so long" she said looking at her boy

"Nothing" he replied

"Nonsense boy, Anko dear Ketsuya has found a new friend isn't that just wonderful" he said smirking at his wife

"Yes it is" she said rubbing his hair

BED TIME AT THE UCHIHA HOUSE(10:00pm)

Koyuki's cell rang and he answered it with a yawn and then 'hello.'

"Koyuki it's me Ketsuya" Ketsuya said

"Oh hey it's kinda late to be calling don' you think?" Koyuki said

"Well I guess but summer vacation is coming in like a week" he said

"Yeah I guess your right" Koyuki said

"Well I called to know if you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow" Ketsuya said

"Suer I'd like that" Koyuki said

"Cool I'll meet you at Wave theater" Ketsuya said

"Yeah okay, bye then because I here my dad coming" Koyuki said

"Okay bye...Koyuki" he said that last part in a seductive way that made a chill go up Koyuki's spine

"Koyuki get off the phone" Sasuke said behind the door

"I did sorry" he said before laying down and thinking a little bit

He fell asleep with his mind filled with dreams that confused him and the last thing he wanted to do was question his sexuality but it can't be avoided.

NEXT DAY

Naruto was rubbing his stomach on the couch he smiled Sasuke was filming him just like they had did with Koyuki. Sasuke smiled as he looked at Naruto's stomach.

"Hi baby" Sasuke said touching Naruto's stomach

Naruto laughed and smiled at the camera his shirt was open so you could see his tummy.

"Mom, dad what are you doing?" Koyuki asked

"Taping Naruto in his pregnant stage" Sasuke said

"Come over here so you can be in this one to" Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Koyuki asked

"Well when you were in my stomach we did the same for you" Naruto said

Koyuki came and sat on the couch next to his mom

"Look this was in my stomach fifteen years ago and im getting old im thirty years old no" Naruto said

"Ha, ha were all getting old Naruto im thirty one" Sasuke said

"Oh well okay" Naruto laughed

Sasuke turned off the camera and helped Naruto up.

"Koyuki were going to get something to eat want to come?" Naruto asked

"Sorry Im going to the movies with Ketsuya right now bye I gotta go" Koyuki said but took one last look in the hall mirror smoothing his skinny jeans and looking at his hair before leaving for wave theater.

"I wonder who he's going with" Naruto said

"You think him and Mary made up" Sasuke asked

"No not that quick" Naruto said buttoning his shirt and grabbing Sasuke's hand

"I guess" Sasuke said as they left

WAVE THEATER

Koyuki and Ketsuya were standing in line trying to think of which movie to see Koyuki wanted to see something funny. Ketsuya agreed to see anything he wanted to see. So they went and seen some lame movie that was funny in some parts but mostly sucked there wasn't that many people there anyway.

"This is a dud lets's ditch this movie" Ketsuya said

"Sure why not but where are we going" Koyuki asked

"I don't know any where but here" Ketsuya said

"O-okay" Koyuki followed and for some reason he felt like he shouldn't have

They were walking they had been for at least an hour but they had stopped for food and had some fun. They stopped by a brick wall and Koyuki got on to it he smiled as he looked at all the city buildings around them it was bright and he loved it. Just then he noticed Ketsuya in between his legs smiling at him his cheeks tinted red a little bit. Koyuki just looked at him.

"Hm?" Koyuki said

"Koyuki I've never felt this way so please don't laugh at me or run away" Ketsuya said pulling him down into his arms

"W-what are you talking about" Koyuki asked

"This" Ketsuya said before closing the distance left between the two Koyuki's eyes widened before he shoved away and looked at him his eyes wide but not with disgust he then saw Mary's face in his head and his eyes widened again before he ran away.

Ketsuya sighed before looking after his retreating form. When Koyuki got around the corner he took out his phone and called Sasuke.

"Dad, come get me please" Koyuki asked

"Koyuki why aren't you in your room" Sasuke demands

"Because I was out with my new friend but im ready to come home now and please no questions just come get me" Koyuki says

"Fine but your gonna have to be patient" Sasuke says

"Yeah I will but please go as fast as you can it's late and im over here by the mall and there's old perverts out here and I wore my tightest jeans" Koyuki said

"Sasuke where's Koyuki at" he heard Naruto ask

"By the mall" Sasuke answers

"WHAT GO GET MY BABY RIGHT NOW I DON'T CARE IF YOUR NAKED" Naruto said looking angrily at Sasuke

"Mental image god stop doing that" Koyuki said hanging up

When Sasuke arrives he looks at Koyuki's troubled face and knew right away something was wrong.

"'let me guess this was a date wasn't it" Sasuke asked

"It wasn't suppose to be, dad I still love Mary" Koyuki said sadly sighing

"I know but you gotta give it time like I told you yesterday if you don't it'll never get better" Sasuke said

"But he kissed me" Koyuki said

"Oh," Sasuke sighed and ruffled his hair

When they got home Naruto was laying there awake his hand on his stomach. Koyuki came in said hi and went back to his room.

"Koyuki honey come here" Naruto called

"Yes mother" Koyuki said

"Come sleep with mommy tonight" Naruto said in a baby voice

"Mom" Koyuki said

"Im kidding but no really come sleep with me" Naruto said

"Why" Koyuki whined

"Because you looked sad and you always come sleep with me when something is wrong" Naruto said

"Fine" Koyuki said he kicked his shoes off and got into bed with his mom and dad

"Goodnight sweet heart" Naruto said rubbing his head "and when your ready to come out and tell me what's wrong wake me up and tell me at what ever time because I'll always listen to you" Naruto said he kissed his head

"Im scared mom" Koyuki said

"Why hone" Naruto said

"Because I-I kissed a boy and im scared that if Mary finds out she'll never love me again she was my first love and Im not ready to lose her" Koyuki said putting his head in Naruto's chest

"It's okay sweetie" Naruto said

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a worried look on his face and if he knew what Naruto was saying he shook his head in agreement. They needed to talk to him tomorrow and find out why Mary broke up with him.

Tbc

Sorry for the delay I got put on punishment for the dumbest reason ever.


	17. Second special delivery

1Summary-It's time for the big day! Need I say more?

Chapter17-Second special delivery

Naruto was sitting on the couch watching tv rubbing his stomach he just couldn't wait and after the baby was born Koyuki wanted to go visit his duck named Chunky he had flown south for the winter and he would go visit him even though it didn't seem like it. He came down stairs and looked at him mom checking on him.

"Hi Koyu come watch Tv with me honey" Naruto said patting the seat next to him

He ran and sat next to him.

"So what are you doing up at this hour you know when Sasuke comes home he's going to be a little upset" Naruto said

"actually he just called me on my cell and told me to watch you, Tsunade said your do any day now" Koyuki said

"I don't think it's today" Naruto said smiling

"Well you never know" he said

Naruto giggled and ruffled his son's hair. Koyuki had fallen asleep and he had a dream he was peeing on the couch and it was wet. Koyuki opened his eyes to a panting Naruto.

"M-mom a-are you a-alright?" he asked

"No, no my water broke I want Sasuke go call him please and tell him im having the baby now!" Naruto said holding his stomach as he breathed

"Okay" Koyuki said

"Hurry honey don't think I can hold out to long" Naruto said

So Koyuki grabbed the house phone and dialed his number, then he thought why didn't his mom tell him to call the doctor first. But then Sasuke answered.

"Hello" Sasuke said

"DAD, DAD MOM'S HAVING THE BABY AND (Naruto screaming) I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO IM SCARED COME HOME PLEASE BEFORE MOM DECIDES OH WELL IM JUST GONNA HAVE THE BABY ON THE COUCH RIGHT NOW!" Koyuki yelled

"Com down now and call the doctor I will be there in about ten minutes top's" Sasuke said before hanging up

Koyuki then called the doctor and yelled what was happening and they were on there way. He went to see Naruto.

"Mom are you okay?" he asked

"im fine im doing fine don't you worry but...if..your dad doesn't hurry im going to explode" Naruto said

"Okay" he said looking out the window looking for Sasuke

"SASUKE!" Koyuki flinched at his mom's screaming voice

As promised he showed up but in less then ten minutes he got there in five and he had a speeding ticket in one hand when he opened the door.

"NARUTO!" he yelled

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled back

"Oh man stop yelling my ear drum is going to bust" Koyuki said

Sasuke went to the living room Naruto was sweating and breathing really hard.

"What's taking so long!" Naruto screamed

"I don't know" he said

Then the door bell rung and they answered it, it was the ambulance.

They took Naruto and Koyuki went with Jiraya to the hospital.

DELIVERY ROOM

Naruto panting bending over like his first time he was squeezing Sasuke's hand and screaming. Koyuki made a face at this.

"What's with all the yelling" Koyuki said

"Koyuki my hard headed great grandson, just like your mom" Jiraya said rubbing his head

Naruto stopped screaming and then there was crying. Koyuki looked at Jiraya and he shook his head yes.

He went in and saw his mom laying down now he looked exhausted Koyuki came over to Sasuke and pulled his shirt like use to.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked

"It's a girl" Tsunade said

"Oh a baby girl, she's so cute just like you were when you were first born Koyuki and she has quite a bit of hair maybe we could put it in a pony tail" Naruto said rubbing her head

"What shall we name her?" Sasuke said

"How about Rikka" Naruto said

"Sure that sounds good" Sasuke said as he sat on the bed Koyuki was sitting next to Naruto

"Wanna hold her" Naruto said giving her to Koyuki

Her black eyes stared up into Koyuki's she had blonde hair and she looked kinda like him he smiled at her. She held Sasuke's finger as he wiggled it in her face she put it in her mouth and sucked.

"Aww" Naruto said " she likes you guys" he said smiling

Naruto and Sasuke had two now they were now a family of four and all the good years to come were coming on fast.

Koyuki had fallen asleep and so had Rikka he was sleeping in the bed next to Naruto's. The two parents were sitting up talking but not loud enough to wake the baby and Koyuki. The light was off as they looked out side the window into the moon.

"Sasuke, our first baby is now fifteen he'll be sixteen in a month and well I just feel that things are going fast for us it feels like only yesterday he was in my arms and were new parents but now were old parents, oh why must we age" Naruto said

" Naruto me and you are going to have a lot of good memories we may get old but ya know were doing together and we'll die together I promise you that the rest of your life won't be waisted away" Sasuke said kissing Naruto on the lips

"I love you Sasuke" Naruto said

"I love you too Naruto" he kissed him one more time

This phrase for this couple would go on for eternity

Tbc


	18. Giving you the chance

1Summary-In this chapter Koyuki gives Kenta the chance he wanted and Rikka was brought home and she seems to like his Koyuki's gift from Ketsuya.

Chapter18-Giving you the chance

Koyuki couldn't get Ketsuya out of his mind it was nagging him to no ends and for some reason he wanted to go and see the boy. He thought about it...he didn't know what to do. Then he thought up a brilliant idea...

"I'll ask mom" Koyuki jumped from his bed and went to see his mom and baby sister Rikka was only a half of a week old and Naruto was still in bed

When he got to the room he could here Naruto humming to her softly probably trying to get the stubborn baby down for her nap but she refused to close her eyes.

"Oh Rikka come on please even if you just sleep for a minute" Naruto said

"Um, mom do you have a minute?" Koyuki asked

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Naruto asked

"Well you see I've been away from Ketsuya a long time now and I've been thinking of him a lot lately and I kinda want to give him another chance but I don't know if that's the right thing to do because part of me is still in love with Mary" Koyuki said sitting on the bed

Rikka looked like she was going to cry any minute now Naruto rubbed her little cheek as he rocked lightly hoping to get her to sleep that way.

"Well Koyuki you have to follow what's in your heart do you love Mary enough to let her go, or do you love her so much so you won't let go" Naruto said

"I don't know why do you think im asking" Koyuki said

"Koyuki ask your dad he'll know exactly what your talking about even though I was his only love always he'll know how to deal with the pressure" Naruto said

"Ok, tha-" Koyuki didn't even get a chance to finish because Rikka started to cry

"Oh there, there Rikka don't cry baby it's alright" Naruto patted her back

Koyuki covered his ears and ran out the room and closed the door. He sighed a sigh of relief as he got away he remembered when they brought her home that day all she did was cry she wouldn't even shut up even if it was for a minute.

He went down the hall to his father's office where Sasuke was getting ready to go up stairs he had a baby monitor in his office so he could here when she was crying.

"Dad, mom has it under control she's just tired" Koyuki said

"Oh, okay then is there something wrong" Sasuke asked

"Yes, dad if you love someone and don't wanna let them go but you know you have to but you still refuse to?" Koyuki asked

"Well then that means you don't really love them" Sasuke said

"How do you know" Koyuki said

"Well, when I was about nineteen I had to leave for collage and go away from Naruto and Naruto told me that we would love each other again but I didn't like waiting so I ignored him and then Naruto told me if I can't let him go only for a while im not in love with him and he was right and so I loved him so much I let go for the four years I had to be gone" Sasuke said

"Oh" Koyuki said putting his head down

"But I love Mary still and then I like Ketsuya too" Koyuki said

"Well then only one thing to do you love Mary so much give the girl up if you don't then you'll be selfish and keep her for her self and she knows she might not come back but can you take it" Sasuke said

"...Yes" Koyuki said

"Then take like a man and say your good bye to her she's leaving this Saturday and I told Neji we would be there" Sasuke said

"Thank dad" Koyuki said hugging him Sasuke hugged back

"Your welcome son" he patted the boys head

They both went out and Koyuki went to go call the boy he had been thinking of since the day he kissed him. Sasuke went to go check on Rikka and Naruto. Naruto had finally got the baby girl to sleep. He smiled when Sasuke came in, her head was on his shoulder and a blanket was covering her tiny form.

"Finally huh?" Sasuke whispered as he went over to the bed

WITH KOYUKI

Koyuki grabbed his phone and looked threw call history and found his number. He took a deep breath and pressed the green button that aloud him to call. He waited patiently for the phone to be picked up he wad really nervous...

"Hello...this is my answering machine if im not picking up im not here leave me a message and I'll return your call, bye" Ketsuya's wasn't even with his cell

"(sigh) it's me Koyuki, Ketsuya I want to talk to you about something meet me at the pond" Koyuki said before he hung up

He went to his parent's room opened the door to see that they were all sitting in the room on the bed.

"Um mom dad im going to see Chunky he should be back from his winter vacation and he moved to the pond by the way" Koyuki said

"Okay be back before dinner" Naruto whispered

"I will" he said

AT THE POND

Chunky was in Koyuki's lap, the duck looked at him he looked sad.

"Quack" Chunky said

"Huh? Oh sorry Chunky I've just been depressed lately" Koyuki said

"Quack?"

"Oh no it's not you, well any ways how was your vacation south?" Koyuki asked

"Quack"

"Oh really meet any cute girl ducks" Koyuki asked and he could have sworn the duck blushed he laughed

A shadow came over Koyuki and Chunky quacked at him.

"Hey Koyuki" a voice said

Koyuki gasped and his eyes widened Chunky saw this as him being scared so as he did once before he came to the rescue he jumped on Ketsuya and started pecking him in the face.

"Ouch hey quit it you stupid duck" he waved at him

"No Chunky it's alright this is a friend he won't hurt me" Koyuki said

"Wait did you just call that duck Chunky?" Ketsuya said

"Uh yeah he's my child hood friend I meat him when I was little" Koyuki said

"Oh" Ketsuya said with a smile

"Well Chunky this is Ketsuya my good friend" he said

"Quack" Chunky said holding up a wing for him

"Ha,ha what a clever duck" he said shaking his wing gently

"Yeah I know" Koyuki said

Chunky jumped up into Koyuki's arms and Koyuki looked up and Ketsuya he smiled sweetly at him.

"Ketsuya I want to talk to you about what happened a couple of months ago-"

"Im sorry I didn't mean to-"

Koyuki kissed his cheek

"It's okay my girlfriend wants me to find some one else and I think I have Ketsuya will you take me out again" Koyuki asked as he backed him into a tree trunk

"Um suer I would love to" he said

He kissed Ketsuya again and Chunky quacked wanting to be loved to. Koyuki laughed and kissed his friend's head gently. Him and Ketsuya plus Chunky walked around the town the duck was on Ketsuya's shoulder and dog parked and him and he quacked at the dog. Ketsutya and Koyuki went into an arcade and Ketsuya won a teddy bear for him out of a machine. He blushed as Koyuki kissed his cheek softly.

"Thanks Ketsuya I had fun, bye Chunky" Koyuki said as they watched the duck wobble down to the pond to join the rest of the ducks the ones from his home and the ones that lived here before

"Quack!" Chunky said loudly

"Koyuki" Ketsuya said and Koyuki turned just in time to be kissed on the lips by the one he liked his face lit up bright red

"Bye" Ketsuya said

"Bye" Koyuki said

AT HOME

When Koyuki got home he hugged the teddy bear to himself and smiled. Sasuke looked up at him from his spot on the couch.

"Hey your just on time like I told Naruto pizza just got here a little while ago...where did you get that from?" Sasuke said

"Ketsuya won it for me" Koyuki said

"Oh" Sasuke said

Koyuki went up the stairs to his mom's room and when he opened the door Naruto was feeding Rikka who was laying there as she drunk her milk. Naruto smiled up at him.

"Hey, looks like you got a teddy bear from who?" Naruto said

"Ketsuya won it for me and Chunky suer is like dad" Koyuki said

"Does he have a wife and kids" Naruto said laughing

"No he's still a single duck but not me" Koyuki said blushing

Naruto smiled. Rikka let the bottle come out of her mouth with a pop as she stared at the blue teddy bear it had a shiny blue bow and adorable button eyes. She wanted that bear really badly. She would find a way to get her little hand on it too.

Tbc

"


	19. Good Bye

1Summary-In this chapter Koyuki is going to say goodbye to his first love Mary and will she be happy on Koyuki's choice of a new lover? We'll see.

Chapter19-Good Bye

Koyuki felt like crap he really didn't wanna get up and say goodbye why couldn't things stay the way they use to be when it was them all together as friends and Mary his girlfriend? But Mary wasn't the only one leaving it was Rose too. They Hyugga family was getting rid of there kids. Well that's what Koyuki thought any ways.

"Koyuki come down stairs Mary's mom is here to tell us something" Sasuke said

"Okay dad" Koyuki said

When he got down stairs Naruto was sitting on the couch with Meayen, who was holding Rikka. Meayen smiled at her.

"Oh Naruto she's so kawai" Meayen said

"I know, isn't she sweet" Naruto said

"No" Koyuki said

"Oh Koyuki" Naruto said

"Hello Koyuki" Meayen said smiling a sad smile

"Hi Mrs. Hyugga" Koyuki said

"Well Koyuki, Meayen has something important to tell us all" Naruto said

"Well, um Koyuki Mary is going away as you already know, but you don't know the reason, well the reason is because her grandfather and her cousion's grandfather wants to send them to the school they sent Neji and Hinata to...I don't want her to go but I have no choice" Meayen said

"Why not?" Koyuki asked

"Because this has something to do with the Hyugga family, I know im apart of the family too but I don't wanna get involved in what's happening" Meayen said her face getting red

"How long will she be gone?" Koyuki asked

"She'll be gone until she's...twenty two" Meayen said a tear sliding down her face

"Im sorry Meayen" Naruto said rubbing her back

Rikka made a face as tears began to fall on her she closed the eye it was most close too when it fell. She looked at Sasuke with a look that said 'get me outta here it's raining!'. Sasuke took Rikka from Meayen and cradled her in his arms. She looked at Koyuki who was looking heart broken. Then back up at Sasuke.

The doorbell rang and when Koyuki opened it, it was Neji.

"Um Meayen we have to go, we need to go see my dad and uncle before later on tonight" Neji said

"She's not doing to well Neji" Naruto said

Neji walked over to her and put his arms around her and hugged her. Koyuki knew this hurt her more then him. Neji pulled Meayen up and held her hand as he wiped her face on her sleeve.

"Bye, we'll see you guys at the air port" Neji said he put an arm around Meayen and they walked out the house

"Wow" Sasuke said

"That's cold that's really messed up you know they shouldn't be taking her kid away from her!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto calm down it's none of our business" Sasuke said

"I don't care she's my best friend Sasuke and I don't want her to be sad her kid is getting yanked out of her grasp" Naruto said

"I know but there's nothing we could do now is there Naruto" Sasuke said

"Well...maybe not" Naruto said

"Good now someone wants to see her mommy" Sasuke said giving Rikka to Naruto

Naruto looked sad too. Naruto wanted to cry for his son and for his friends who were losing there kids. This was horrible how could the Hyugga family be so wrapped up in there kids being big shots that they don't care for the parents? Naruto's cheeks turned red and Sasuke knew that was a sign he was going to start crying.

'Drip'

Rikka made a face again when she saw Naruto was crying she started to cry too. Sasuke sighed and hit his forehead as the two began to cry. Then he looked over to Koyuki who was crying too.

"Please stop crying" Sasuke said as he gathered them all in his arms and hugged them 

INZUKA HOUSE

Rose looked sad as she watched her mom pack cloths for her. Hinata was heart broken. Her little girl was being sent to school just like she was. Kiba saw it was Naruto did and was pissed off. Akamaru came in with Kiba trailing behind him the dog licked her face and whimpered. Hinata couldn't take it any more she began to cry right on the spot she slid to her knees with her head in the suitcase. Rose got up and walked over to her mom.

"It's okay Mommy" she said in a soft voice

Hinata just sobbed even more. Kiba looked at Rose who looked to him for help. Rose was sad too. She wasn't going to see her family and friends for a long time. She began to cry too. Kiba looked at them all.

"Oh man come on" Kiba said rubbing his eyes 

"Woof" Akamaru said

"I just(sniffle) got something in my eye" Kiba said

"Woof" Akamaru said

Kiba went over to them and hugged them all and of course Akamaru who began to howl sadly as his family including his master began to cry.

"We love you Rose" Kiba said 

"I know daddy" she said

"Don't forget us" Hinata said

"I never could do that" Rose said

"Woof" Akamaru said

"You too Akamaru" Rose said rubbing his head

HYUGGA HOUSE

Meayen and Mary were sitting out side on the porch together. Neji came out and looked at his wife and daughter. He sighed it was only so long ago when he remembered his little bundle of joy being born her first words her learning to work then the biggest mistake in his life when he broke her arm. Neji wanted to punch him self for something so stupid. He went out and sat with them. Mary was in the middle of the two adults. They hugged her as the sun set.

"We'll be going soon you two" Neji said

"I know" Meayen said

ONE HOUR LATER AIR PORT

Every one was there all of the two girls friends were there and the parents of course. Neji's uncle was going on the plane with them and then coming back. Jhanaru and Kentaro. All three of the boys looked sadly at there friends.

"Well I guess this is good bye" Koyuki said too Mary

"This isn't good bye Koyuki, it's a see you later kinda thing we'll meet again I promise" Mary said hugging his

"Bye Rose" Kentaro said 

"Bye Kentaro" Rose said

"Bye Mary, bye Rose" Jhanaru said

"Bye Rose" Koyuki said

"Bye Janaru" Rose said

"Bye Koyuki" Rose said

"Bye Jhanaru and Kentaro" Mary said

The kids then said bye to there parents.

"Bye Koyuki" Mary said kissing him

"Aww" Ino said

Koyuki hugged her tightly he thought about not letting go.

'Should I?' Koyuki thought

He let her go

"Bye Mary"

They all waved as the kids left Akamaru howled. The three boys looked sadly as there friends left. Rikka waved her too.

'Until we meet again...Mary'

THE END

Well that's it Until the sequel comes out and in there they'll be twenty two and Rikka will be six and Sasuke and the rest will be thirty seven.

Bye 


End file.
